The 101
by Stars May Fall
Summary: Clarke knew being sent to earth was a horrible idea…especially since she was pregnant with a baby. A baby that none besides her knew about, not even the father. And now the father of her child who had abandoned her without explanation four months ago is on earth with her. Seemly unaffected by their past and connection. His name...Bellamy Blake. AU Bellarke. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the things the characters, or the universe etc.; et al. Entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **Clarke knew being sent to earth was a horrible idea…especially since she was pregnant with a baby. A baby that none besides her knew about, not even the father. And now the father of her child who had abandoned her without explanation four months ago is on earth with her. Seemly unaffected by their past and connection. His name...Bellamy Blake. AU

**Author's Note: **The tentative idea that soon developed into the above summary has bugged me since watching the pilot. It's a plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. Especially ideas involving these questions. How would Bellamy and Clarke have acted around each other if they had a prior connection? What could that connection be? If it was a baby made before The 100 storyline started (As my muse started saying after reading _The Secrets We Didn't Keep_) how would The 100 and the Belarke evolving relationship survive and change? The AU answers bugged me until I wrote this prologue. If you think this idea has merit and I should continue leave me a review and I'll get to working on some chapters.

I think this could be a wonderful story but I want to make sure that it has proper support before I start posting it.

Thank you for reading this author's note.

_-Stars May Fall._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (Pilot Part One)<strong>

* * *

><p>Clarke breathed out slowly as one of her hands trailed across the drawing- the stars covering the trees. The other hand rested on her slowly curving stomach.<p>

She took another deep breathe through her nose as she felt a flutter from within, in an effort to ignore it and her increasing haplessness, she trailed the charcoal over the branches to give them more depth. However as the dark lines materialized, she was interrupted. The door banged open and two guards entered with stern expressions. Clarke stood up quickly sensing the tension in the air.

Something bad was about to happen.

"Prisoner 319, Face the wall."

Clarke kept her fingers away from her stomach, though she felt the urge to touch it…to touch her baby and make sure it was safe.

But nothing was safe right now and bringing attention to her condition would just make things more dangerous for the young life she carried.

Knowing this, Clarke turned facing the wall, pushing down the urge to fight…To do something…_anything_… but she had nothing and _he_ wasn't here to help this time.

_He_ was long gone and knew nothing.

"What is this?" She spoke calmly as she tried to keep her face devoid of emotion. It was never good to show fear to the guards.

"Quiet. Hold out your right arm."

Clarke looked as she turned back towards the guard and gasped to see the bracelets used for prisoners when they were lead to the air-lock room.

The bracelet that shocked a prisoner if they tried to escape beforehand and monitored their vitals when the air was stripped from their throats as they were floated out to space…a tool to make sure a person died in agony. Clarke felt like she was _already_ in the air chamber as her brain processed what was going to happen though a white buzzing noise and fuzzy impressions.

.

.

.

_They were going to kill her._

.

.

.

"No. No. It's not my time. I don't turn eighteen for another month."

She shifted slightly to one side as if it would help; as if it would give her more time. She had _needed_ that extra month, to finalize the rest of her escape plan. They couldn't kill her now…not when she was_ so close_ to figuring out how to open the air vents and the paths to the lower ships. In case they had sentenced her to death at her upcoming review; she would have a way to escape. But now she was out of time and out of plans. The guard shook his head as if he knew her fruitless thoughts and moved towards her, his hand opening the cufflink. The other guard got his baton ready.

"Hold out your arm." The guard spoke the same sentence as he eyes swept over her. Noticing something he grimaced. "Your watch."

Clarke who had been backing away, pulled back even more. They couldn't take the watch. _If_ she was going to die and that was looking more and more likely she wanted a reminder of her father with her. Besides, underneath the watch was her most prized possession and she didn't want it reveled to anyone.

If the guards saw the bracelet and made the connection to him_,_ _he_ could face the same air-locked fate.

She didn't want that for _him, _even if he had abandoned her.

"No. It was my father's. You can't."

"Take it off." The guard reached for it, his eyes steely with anger at her disobedience.

"No." Clarke twisted her body so she avoided his reaching hand. She also ducked so he couldn't get a good look at her. She had been in confinement for a while.

It could be noticeable now; she was around four months.

At least she thought she was… It was hard to keep track from her jail cell. She only had the tics on her wall as a kind of clock.

"Hey!" The other guard called out as he raised his baton. Clarke only answered with another no and another evading maneuver. She had to get free.

If she could escape and stop the guards from taking her, she may be able to find help and sanctuary with members of the lower ship. She could maybe even find _him. He _would help her she was sure. Once she told _him_ about the child that is. Before then _he_ probably be his usual arrogant jerk face self and explain nothing of his disappearance. But before anything like that could happen…she had to escape.

Clarke shoved the baton that was whistling in the air towards her at the guard and it released its buzzing energy in a wave, throwing him towards the wall.

The other guard looked shocked, Clarke had so far been well mannered while confined and had never resisted besides vocal comments.

But she had also had nothing to fight for before now.

Well nothing _until_ four months ago. And no excuse good enough until this moment when everything was about to be ripped away from her in a breathe.

In a heartbeat.

She shoved her way out the open door and let it swing shut behind her with a satisfying bang.

Once she got through she took a moment to hold onto the railing and contemplate the hopelessness of her situation. She had nowhere she could hide in the next few seconds. Besides there were guards _everywhere_. As Clarke looked around she could see that the others were being rounded up too. They were killing them all on the same day like some kind of sick ritual. It was horrible.

"Prisoner 319-" Clarke whipped her head around to see the conscious guard exiting her cell.

She turned down the ramp, ready to run. She wouldn't be taken without a fight. Though it would be a fruitless one…she would still fight.

_He _had taught her that fighting even when it seemed helpless was the bravest thing that you could do. She would fight like _him_. Honor _him_ one last time.

And die _exactly_ like her father. But at least she would die knowing she had been protecting herself and her baby with all but her last breath.

"Clarke, stop. Wait here." A woman that sounded suspiciously familiar called out from behind the guard.

Clarke turned to witness a sight she never thought she would see again. Her mother hurrying towards her. "Mom? Mom, what's going on?"

Her mother gathered her into her arms and Clarke allowed to tears to enter her eyes for the first time this morning as she clung back. "What is this?"

"Come on. Let's go." One of the prisoners down the cell block was pushed harshly by a guard towards the exit.

It ruined Clarke feeling of safety and calmness in her mother's arms like a bubble popping under the pressure of a pin. It was abrupt and final. A decisive pop.

"They're killing us all, aren't they, reducing population to make more time for the rest of you?" Clarke pressed her lips together as she finished speaking.

She would not sob out loud though she had a valid reason to…they were killing her, the prisoners, and her baby so others wouldn't have to die from lack of air. Others who suddenly didn't seem as important; not when compared to her baby. Which was incredibly selfish of her but a fact she knew to be true in her inner most core. Along with the hard driven fact that…Reality sucked.

Her mother shook her head a little bit as she bracingly spoke. "Clarke, You are not being executed. You're being sent to the ground, all one hundred of you."

"What...but it's not safe?" Hadn't she just read a pamphlet four months ago about how the ark was protecting them from toxic air and the monsters of the earth?

It was the whole reason the ark was _needed_.

And the reason the ark's failure to keep everyone save was something that everyone, not just the government needed to know.

"No. No." Her mother tried to shush her but Clarke continued. "We get reviewed at eighteen." She had possibly had a chance of freedom. Now she had nothing.

"The rules have changed. This gives you a chance to live."

Clarke gasped as that processed. They weren't going to kill her?

_"_Your instincts will tell you to take care of everyone else first. Just like your father. But be careful I can't lose you too. I love you so much."

"Oh." That was all Clarke was able to get out before a dart entered her system. As she drifted away into darkness she heard her mother's last words.

"Earth, Clarke. You get to go to Earth."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One (Pilot Part Two)**

* * *

><p>Clarke awoke feeling blurry and a strange feeling of rampaging panic. She wasn't sure why though until nausea swept over her in waves.<p>

Oh God was the baby okay? Where was she? _Was_ the baby okay? A slight fluttering within her in response to her evaluated heartbeat steadied her panicking mind. In response to her baby's stress, she instinctually placed a hand on her stomach and moved it in ever widening circles. It seemed to do the trick of calming them both. At least she thought that was the reason. At the very least, it no longer felt like butterflies were attacking the inner lining of her stomach.

Now that the most important concern was out of the way, she moved on to her previous question of _wanting_ to know _where_ the hell she was.

She shifted to figure out the relevant answers, when she was stopped by a wince that traveled throughout her whole body. Looking down to see exactly where the pain originated; she noticed a bracelet. Similar to the one the Guards had been holding earlier that morning. It's circular presence told her with undoubted clarity that she _had_ gotten caught and was now heading at a hyper- sonic speed towards Earth. With no options of escape until the ship touched down.

If the ship survived the trip. It had to be more then a hundred years old at least.

"Welcome back." Clarke turned her head and felt shook travel down her spine like icy water. _Wells_ was sitting to her.

The boy who she had once trusted with her life and others _and_ the one who had gotten her father killed.

He quickly leaned into her breathing space (Clarke in turn leaned as far away as she could in her harness). He looked desperate as he started to talk. "Look."

"Wells, why the hell are you here?" Clarke interrupted; more concerned with why she was sitting next to her father's murderer then his guilt-filled explanations.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground. I got myself arrested."

Wells spoke confidently as if his arrest was an everyday occurrence and as if she would instantly understand his motivation behind it. Clarke shook her head in confusion. She had _no clue_ as to why he was here. Once she would have said she understood him better then her own self. He had been her best friend after all, but no more, never again.

They were strangers by the most tragic of circumstances, not the least her father's death.

"I came for you." Wells reached as if to touch her, but was stopped by the ship jerking towards the left.

Before fear swamped her, Clarke felt relief.

She wouldn't have known what to do if he had _actually_ touched her. Probably, screamed like the people around them.

"What was that?" Clarke grasped her harness a white-knuckled grip and allowed her fingers to press gently against her stomach.

She and the baby would hopefully get out of this safely. If they didn't all her dissimulation to protect her baby would all have been in vain.

Because she and the baby would be dead.

"That was the atmosphere." Wells stated in a voice that said he was trying to convince himself as well as Clarke. Clarke, not assured just shot him an irritated look.

She would have answered with a equally scathing remark, but was distracted as a screen came alive with a buzz and Wells' father, Chancellor Jaha started talking.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance. And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you. But for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. " He took a breathe before continuing. "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"Your dad is a dick Wells." A kid that Clarke believed was named Graham spoke with venom. Kids laughed as they agreed.

"However those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop sight has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked up with enough nonperishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years. No one ever made it there. Because we could spare you no food, I cannot state strongly enough that Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately."

"Your one responsibility is to stay alive." Those words echoed continually through Clarke's mind. _Stay alive__…__ Your one responsibility is to stay alive... stay alive._

It was _what_ she planned to do, stay alive and continue to do so as days passed. Even Earth and its uncertain climate would not stop her.

Not if she had anything to say about it.

"The Spacewalk bandit strikes again."

Clarke came out of her thoughts and sighed as she watched a kid float out of his seat.

The kid was an idiot. And supposedly the others were too since they cheered him on. "Woo! Go Finn!" A girl cried as she threw her arms into the air.

As the boy drifted over, he looked at Wells and Clarke and smirked. "Check it out. Your Dad floated me after all."

Wells didn't rise to the bait and instead calmly stated, "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."

Clarke thought about his statement and realized he was probably right. If they truly had hit the atmosphere, the parachutes would deploy soon.

Probably sooner, rather than later.

Amiss numerous encouraging shouts, two more boys starting undoing their harnesses. "Hey you two. Stay put if you want to live." Clarke called out.

She just wanted to stop them and keep everyone save. But they both just smirked and rolled their eyes. Great even _more_ idiots.

"Hey you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Clarke looked back at the original floating boy. He looked strangely familiar. He could have passed her cell or she could have seen him on the news feed. The second one was more likely as she had stopped looking out her windows when _he _had left.

Curious now, she ran her eyes over the boy's features. Yep. The news feed for sure and it had to be a recent one too, from right before she had been confined.

Wait, he really seemed to know how to move his body in zero gravity. Just like that boy who had-

Now knowing who he was, she couldn't hold back her contempt. "You're the idiot that wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk."

"But it was fun. I'm Finn." The boy flashed a winning smile as if that would help his case.

The other boys had finally gotten their harnesses untangled and were letting go of their seats. "Stay in your seats."

She now spoke with no real conviction that her words would be of help. The whole situation and the boys' mindset was starting to look hopeless.

Suddenly the ship jerked to the left again and then a sharp right that tossed the whole ship. Finn and the others crashed into the far wall with resounding cracks.

"Finn are you okay?" But there was only silence as an answer. The other boys didn't made a sound either. Which was very troubling.

Clarke would have as asked again, but then there was flashing lights and the parachutes deployed. The whole ship went into free fall as kids screamed in harmony.

Clarke on her end, tried to shut them out, as she struggled to remember how to breathe and prayed for the first time in her seventeen years of life.

* * *

><p>Abby Griffin had been absentmindedly scanning through the vital screens for something to do (It was only two hours since the ship had deployed and the kids were not scheduled to land for another five so she had nothing to do yet. <em>And<em> she was fighting the urge to cry over her daughter) when she saw something weird.

She quickly moved over so she was nearer Dr. Jackson's desk. He had the better computer of the two doctors. "Can I have a closer look at prisoner 3-1-9?"

Jackson instantly shook his head, concern in his eyes. "That's your daughter, Abby. You can't be seen to have favoritism. You know that- Clarke is a _criminal_ now."

Abby had to resist the urge to throttle his scrawny neck. Like any of that mattered when her daughter was God's knows where in space. "Just pull up the feed."

He sighed, but moved his fingers in a quick pattern that pulled up Clarke's unsmiling image. "There. You owe me big time though."

"Thanks. I know I do." Abby spoke, her words filled with her gratitude as her eyes quickly scanned the image, trying to find the anomaly she had seen.

Before Jackson did. If something was really wrong she didn't want him to know. It would be her concern to worry constantly about, not his.

Come on, where was it? There?…Nope. That line?…Nope. That graph?…Nope... Ah! There it was.

She gasped and brought a fisted hand to her mouth. It couldn't be. Clarke couldn't be-

"So what is it?" Jackson watched her curiously as Abby tried to arrange her face into a calmer expression while still blocking the image from view.

It was hard to think of something as her mind continued to whirl in dizzying circles. Trying to understand what her gut had already guessed and accepted as truth.

Finally after a moment, she shut the image off with a twist of her wrist and a clever lie on her tongue.

"Nothing. I was just overreacting I guess. Her vitals are fine and perfectly normal. Its just-she'll always be my daughter. I can't help but worry."

Abby forced a smile as she ran through the damaging list again in her mind.

Clarke's hormone levels were too high while her sugar level was unusually low. Those symptoms could have been because of the change in atmosphere, but along with her other symptoms of an evaluated heartbeat and fluctuating blood pressure? It only lead to one conclusion. Somehow Clarke was _pregnant_.

Jackson nodded to Abby's almost forgotten statement. "I can understand and respect that. Jason's down there too."

Abby was about to ask what event had lead to that occurrence, when she was interrupted by Kane's rising voice.

"Tell me about the communications." Kane's words were sharp and chipped. Like they always were when he felt wronged. Which was happily _most_ of the time.

"Other then the telemetry from their wristbands, we got nothing- no audio, no visual, no computer link, everything that we programmed to help them. Is gone."

"They're on their own." Curt finished his morbid speech as people around him gasped. More then half of them had a child down there. Or know someone who did.

Abby bowed her own head to hide the single tear that streamed down her check. If they weren't careful they would loose the one hundred. No-the one hundred _and_ one. And knowing that statically number did nothing to make her feel better. _Everything_ rested on the children being able to survive.

_Please Jack if you can hear me. Watch over them. Help them to survive. Help Clarke__…__Clarke and- our grandchild to survive. Please I beg you._

* * *

><p>"The Retrorockets should have fired by now. Ok, But everything on this ship is a hundred years old, right? Maybe we should just give it a second."<p>

Clarke breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth as she glanced at the rapidly rocking ship.

Wells moved towards her again. "Clarke there is something I have to tell you. I'm sorry I got your father arrested."

Clarke jerked like she had been electrocuted and in a way she had by newly remembered betrayal and anger. "Don't you talk about my father."

"Please I can't die knowing that you hate me." Wells almost had tears in his eyes as he reached out and touched her wrist.

Clarke snatched her arm back, lightly touching _his _bracelet to try and gain some comfort. "They didn't arrest my father Wells, they executed him. I do hate you."

Before he could respond the ship hit an obstacle with another crashing noise. But this time instead of jerking sharply to the left or right, it stood still.

"Listen no machine hum." One of the boy's said with wonder in his voice. "Whoa." Another's mouth dropped open as he looked around with wide eyes.

"That's a first." Wells just sounded relieved, which Clarke had to admit she shared. The harnesses unlocked around them and everyone jumped from their seats. Some people headed to the lower levels while others milled around aimlessly. Clarke headed straight to Finn and the unconscious boys. She could be of help depending on the damage they had sustained by their collision with the wall.

But as she felt for the pulse on one of the boy's wrists, her heart sunk. There were no beats to count. No breathes to feel. This boy was dead.

Clarke looked over to see that Finn was up and leaning over the other. "Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke dared to ask after a charged filled moment.

Finn just stared back at her in horror, which was an answer all in itself.

They were jerked from their horror when one of the kids shouted excessively to the others. "The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go."

Clarke looked up with a start and jumped up. "No. We can't just open the doors." They had no idea what was out there or if the air was even breathable.

It was too much of a risk. She would just have to make sure the others knew that.

As Clarke slide down the spiraling latter in her haste to get to the others; she could hear a man quietly snapping. "Hey. Just back it up guys."

Jumping the last few feet, Clarke spoke in a hurry. She needed to stop whoever it was before he opened the hatch! "Stop! The air could be toxic."

The boy who was closest to the door and the one who must've spoken turned towards her direction.

And at the sight of his face, she froze, her heart stopping in shock.

He looked surprised as well, though a small smile started to break across his face. He also took one step towards her before stopping.

"Clarke?" His eyes racked rapidly over her body as if looking for a secret or a blemish as he smiled.

"Bellamy?" Clarke finally spoke as her heart jumped to beat again in double time.

She felt embarrassed when she noticed how shaky she sounded. Like any second she was going to fall into a dead faint. Which could happen, she couldn't just discount it because she had never fainted before (Not even at her father's death). But she _was_ pregnant and there was _always_ a first time for everything.

"Wha-a-a-t are you doing here?"

Clarke stuttered out more words as she finally noticed the unabashed gawking of the others. Bellamy didn't.

He just kept staring at her. Like he was finally seeing the sun after being blind. It was all consuming and a little unnerving. And it was only unnerving because she felt _alive_ again for the first time in four months. A sensation she would have to adjust to again. After a couple seconds he cleared his throat and spoke. "I was following my-"

She interrupted him as she stepped into his personal space. "Actually that's not important right now. This is."

She then slapped him with all the force that she could muster. Which wasn't much, but she _hoped_ it hurt.

She was rewarded with him falling back and touching his jaw. As his fingers grazed it, he winced as if it was tender. "Ouch. Princess that hurt."

"Good. You deserve it. You abandoned me for _four_ months without an explanation. And now you just _show_ up. What else do you expect me to do?"

"Well it wasn't that-" He smirked as if she was in on an inside joke and then winced again. "Ouch who taught you to hit like that again?"

"Bellamy?" A girl moved out of the crowd, looking awestruck and seemly unconvinced that Bellamy was _actually_ on the space ship.

Which Clarke understood. She was still trying to convince herself. It was like a nightmare and dream all wrapped up into one. Two strange _and_ too good to be true.

Bellamy smiled for the first time since noticing Clarke. "My God look how big you are." He hugged the girl as she laughed.

Clarke abruptly wondered if she should feel jealous. And the emotion would have grown she was sure, if she hadn't gotten a better look at the girl.

Her blue eyes and brown hair did nothing to disguise that she and Bellamy were related. So that meant that the girl was Octavia...his sister. Which _was_ a relief.

Octavia had stopped laughing and was now touching his clothes. "What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform."

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has to keep an eye on you." He raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"But that doesn't really matter right now. My discussion with Clarke does. I need to explain-"

"Who is Clarke?" Octavia stopped his expressive statement with an angry question. Bellamy opened his mouth as if to respond and then closed it looking frustrated.

He probably couldn't think of how to explain. Seeing that his brow was mashing into lines like when he was overwhelmed, Clarke stepped up to save him.

"I'm Clarke. I meet Bellamy while in solitary confinement. You must be Octavia." She held out her hand but let it drop quickly as Octavia stared at it like it dirty.

Eventually, Octavia threw her hair over her shoulder and scowled. "So you know my name. That still doesn't explain how the hell you know my brother."

"It's...complicated. Nevertheless he _does_ have a lot of explaining to do. But that can wait, I don't want to further infringe on your reunion. I know how important it is." Clarke moved back into the crowd as Bellamy thanked her with another slight smile (Just once she wished he smile at her again like he had with Octavia).

Octavia nodded, still scowling. "Thanks. I haven't seen my _brother_ in a year."

"No one has a brother." The other members of the crew started to talk as the soap opera came to a anticlimactic close.

"That's Octavia _Blake_. The girl they found hidden in the floor." One of the girls stated with a snide look.

Octavia lunged in response. Bellamy yanked her back with his quick reflexes. "Octavia. Octavia. No. Let's give them something else to remember you by."

Octavia sniffed, her eyes glittered. "Yeah. Like what?"

Bellamy grinned like a cat catching sight of the canary. "Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years."

Octavia nodded as her brother opened the hatch. Clarke backed up a step. Hoping that Bellamy was right in opening it. If the air was tonic, they were all dead.

But the door opened without a complaint and the teenagers were awarded with the sight of the first sunlight to be seen in over a hundred years.

Octavia stepped forward slowly. After a couple moments where she titled her head back and breathed she jumped onto the ground.

She turned towards them and threw her arms into the air. Screaming with unfiltered joy. "We're back Bitches!"

All of the kids went wild after that. And Clarke was left standing near Bellamy.

He looked at her and ran a finger across one of her loose curls. "So can we discuss things more later? Hopefully we can manage it in private this time."

Clarke nodded, happy he wanted to explain what had gone wrong four months earlier. "I agree. But for now I have plans to make."

Bellamy smirked and tapped her on the nose with his pointer finger. "You always were the practical one Princess."

"While you were always just plain reckless. But go, watch Octavia. We both need time to cool down a little." Clarke smiled, feeling more then just the baby flutter.

She felt _happy._

Again something she would have to get used to. Before he left to find his sister; Bellamy paused, a conflicted look on his face before he kissed her on the forehead.

Clarke breathed in slowly as she tried to settle her now widely beating heart. It was unfair that he could affect her like this while he seemed calm and collected.

He pulled back and smirked. "See you soon Princess."

Clarke smacked his arm and pushed him away. "Go on. I won't be far."

Once he was truly gone, she walked into the woods to find some peace and quiet. Behind her the kids were still dancing and acting like wild hooligans.

She thankfully managed to find a stump not too far from the others and sat down. Her feet were really starting to hurt.

Once she was sitting, she touched her stomach. "Look at that, Mommy found Daddy. Now let's just hope that she can find Mount Weather too."

Once she stopped waiting for some kind of response, she opened up the map she had found on the ship.

She glanced over it and noticed the strangeness of the landscape. No it couldn't be- if it was true they were very off course.

"Why so serious princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion."

Finn's voice sounded from behind her and Clarke had to stop herself from jumping in pure fright.

"Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats." Clarke snapped back as she crumpled the map between her fingers.

"You don't like being called Princess, Do you Princess?" Finn looked amused, instead of castigated which pissed her off.

Did he have no idea of the consequences of his actions? Or the effect of his words?

"It's fine when Bellamy says it. But that's it." She pursed her lips in determination when he just raised an eyebrow in challenge.

He also looked confused for a second before he's face cleared. "Who? Oh Right. Lover boy. So what exactly is going on between you two?"

Clarke shrugged. "Nothing at the moment, but I don't really see how its any of your business."

Finn nodded. "Touché. So what's with the map?"

Glad that he had decided not to be nosy, she decided to tell him. "Do you see that peak over there?"

"Yeah." Finn looked bemused as he laughed slightly.

"Mount Weather. There's a radiation soaked forest between it and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

Clarke sighed; they had a lot of work ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Clarke pushed her map away as Wells walked up to join her in the shade.<p>

"We got problems. The communications systems are dead. I went to the roof. A dozen panels are missing. Heat fired the wires."

Clarke knew that she would have to think more about that later, but for now she had to focus on getting food and medical supplies.

"Well all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather."

She had decided to share her quest with him after a couple hours.

He was one of the only other rational people here so he deserved to know what she had discovered.

"See? Look. This is us. This is where we need to get to if we want to survive." She draw a dark sweeping line with her charcoal.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Wells seemed to be in awe for a second but then looked guilty as he noticed her expression.

"Your father."

"And Bellamy. He used to slip me survival manuals to read, it's coming in handy right now trust me. And may be of further use when we hike to Mount Weather."

"Ah, Cool. A map. They got a bar in this town. I'll buy you a beer." A boy whom Clarke had heard Bellamy call Jasper earlier walked up.

"You mind?" Wells said as he pushed him back with a glare.

As if she needed protection. "You don't have to take care of me Wells."

He ignored her as Jasper backed up with hands raised and a whispered, "Whoa."

Wells probably would have done more but was stopped by a calm, "Hey, Hey, Hey. Hands off of him."

One of the sneering boys from earlier, stunting up with a knife in hand and a pack of buddies behind him. "Hands off him. He's with us."

Wells puffed out his chest. "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are. "

Bellamy and Octavia walked up once they heard the commotion. Bellamy had a frown on his face as he stepped forward, closer to Clarke.

"We're on the ground. That isn't good enough for you? Wait a second, Princess? This was your plan? You want to do reconnaissance on an unknown area?"

"We need to find Mont Weather. You heard my father's message, that has to be our first priority." Wells spoke before Clarke could.

'Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here? You and little Miss Princess?" Octavia did her signature sniff as Clarke balled her hands into fists.

Knowing that Clarke had a temper, Bellamy stepped in front of Octavia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Octavia back off."

"No. She's a girl from Phoenix in case you've forgotten. She'd had a life of luxury while _I_ had to hide below the floorboards."

Clarke stopped her before she could continue into a rant.

"Do you really think I care about status? Really? You don't know me really well and besides we're all just delinquents down here. Same status. Same conditions."

Clarke tried to ignore Bellamy's smile as she continued with her speech. The other kids just watched her, listening, as they kept silent.

"And do you truly think we care who's in charge? We _need_ to get to Mount Weather. Not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

Bellamy snorted before glaring at Wells and answering. "I got a better idea. Some of us should go while the others stay here. But Wells here, who seems to think that he knows everything, should _definitely_ go. See what hard work is like for a change."

Bellamy knew what Wells had done to Clarke's family and even if Clarke were to ever forgive him, Bellamy never would.

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells protested as the others laughed around them.

Murphy stepped forward, "Look at this, everyone the Chancellor of earth-"

"Think that's funny?" Wells snapped back before Murphy dropkicked him.

"Uh!" Wells fell to the ground. "Wells!" Clarke didn't stop herself from screaming. Murphy could do real damage if he wasn't careful.

"Yeah. Come on get him."

"No but that was. All right." Murphy laughed.

"What, you gonna do now Wells?" One of the boys in the back taunted.

"Come on. Come on. " Murphy waved his hand in a lazy come here gesture.

"Whoo. Whoo."

Finn suddenly dropped in the middle of fight from midair. Kicking off of the spaceship. "Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Murphy eventually nodded when Finn didn't move or back off to give him room.

Clarke didn't stop herself from sighing with relief. No matter what she didn't want Wells dead. She had already lost one person important to her this year.

"Hey Spacewalker." Octavia stepped forward with an inviting smile for the brown haired boy. "Rescue me next."

* * *

><p>Bellamy pulled his sister away, trying to suppress a groan. He was sure he would have a headache by the end of the evening if things kept up like they were.<p>

And Octavia _wasn't_ helping. "What? He's cute."

"He's a criminal."

Octavia snorted. "They're all criminals. Including your precious little Clarke."

Bellamy grimaced. "I'm going to let that one pass, but you need to stop bad-mouthing her O. You know next to nothing about her."

"And neither _should_ you. She's not like us. And whatever your guys' past is, eventually you're going to figure that out and I don't want to be around when you do."

"Will you shut up about Clarke for one moment please? Eventually you'll understand about us and what happened."

Octavia snorting in disgust only stopped him for a second before he continued talking. "But until then listen to me, O. I came down here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting! I've been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I just need to do something crazy just because I can and no one, including you is going to stop me."

"I can't stay here with them O. Even if I wanted to which I do because of you and C-" He stopped and closed his eyes while breathing deeply. "But I just can't."

"Now what are you talking about?" Octavia brow creased with questioning lines.

"I did something, ok? To get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me."

"You do still trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah." Octavia drew him into a hug. "Always. Even if you do have _horrible_ taste in women."

Clarke tried hard to set Wells' leg, but it was difficult enough normally. And now she was without equipment or even proper medical supplies damn it.

"So Mount Weather, when do we leave?" Finn asked as he settled into a crouch near her.

"You don't. But I _will_ be coming." Bellamy walked up, his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be done talking with his sister and now had time for Clarke.

"Okay lover boy-"

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"I understand that you and Clarke have your little _issues_ to work out. But you _need_ to understand that I just want to take a friendly stroll. Explore the ground around us. Okay? I'm on earth and I'm interested to see how it is."

Bellamy snorted through his nose before letting loose breathy laughter. "Oh. I'm so reassured that, that's your only reason."

"What are you implying exactly? Finn quickly stood up to full height, his eyes narrowed.

"Boys. Boys. Bellamy he _can_ come and his help would be much appreciated. But we need to leave now."

"We'll be back tomorrow with food." Clarke reassured Wells.

"How the_ three_ of you going to carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asked unconvinced.

Finn grabbed Jasper and Monty and presented them with a flourish. "_Five_ of us. Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party. Make it six." Octavia skipped up with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing O?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow, a stern look on his face.

"Coming along for the walk. And keeping you out of trouble."

"I don't need to be babysat by my _little_ sister."

"Well someone has to. Though I don't know why I bother really. Care to explain?"

Clarke thought about it for second and then decided to offer her opinion. "Maybe because you-" She stopped as Finn turned his wrist.

His bracelet had numerous deep starches on it. Like he had been cutting at it. "Hey, were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off, and they'll think your dead."

Finn shrugged, "Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know? Do you want the people you love to think you're dead?" Once that sunk in, she continued.

"Do you want them to follow you down in two months? Because they _won't_ if they think we're dying."

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, Clarke took a breathe to settle her nerves. "Okay. Let's go."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two (Pilot Part Three)**

* * *

><p>Abby sat at her desk and tried really hard to stop imagining Clarke alone on Earth while <em>pregnant<em>. In a normal world, Clarke would have had her mother to guide her damn it. But instead Abby was stuck on the Ark until Chancellor Jaha improved the Ark's journey to Earth. Once he was completely sure of its safety of course.

"Hey Darling. How's Clarke?" Abby looked up to see Callie smiling at her. Knowing that Callie was just as concerned as she was, Abby pulled up Clarke's picture.

"Her vital signs are strong, Blood sugar's low….She hasn't eaten." Abby sighed before mumbling. "Which would be bad enough if she was only feeding one."

"What was that?" Callie asked as she titled her head in confusion having not really heard what Abby had just said.

"Nothing, She's doing fine and that's all I can hope for at this point I guess." Abby would have said more but the telephone rang loudly, capturing her attention.

She uttered out her normal greeting by route and without much thought. "This is Dr. Griffin."

"The Chancellor has been shoot! He's loosing a lot of blood and is close to flat lining as we speak-" The voice on the phone was frantic, sounding close to irrational tears.

Abby stood up quickly, snapping out the words, "On my way." Once she was completely upright, she grabbed folders and hurried towards the control-room doors.

But before she got too far, she turned back. "Jackson, put it out there, that we need blood. "A" Neg and a lot of it. And then get your ass to the O. R. "

Jackson nodded and run at a breakneck speed towards the medical deck. Abby watched him as he disappeared for a second as she tried to catch her breathe.

Everything was moving so fast, it was dizzying. And it felt like her heart was dying in her chest. If the Chancellor died, there would be nothing left but chaos.

Chaos and Kane. Everything that would ruin the chances of the hundred (hundred and one she reminded herself again) and the Ark.

Abby took one more breathe before she started to walk forward. "Wait. Abby, what's wrong?" Callie called out behind her.

Abby looked at her, uttering the sentence that had been echoing through her mind since she had heard it. "The Chancellor's been shoot."

* * *

><p>As they walked into the forest, Octavia swiftly grabbed Clarke by the arm and pulled her aside. "Before you get any ideas, Finn is mine."<p>

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care I _have_-" She stopped before deciding to just go ahead. "I _had_ your brother. Finn doesn't compare by a long shot. Trust me."

"Hum." Octavia looked unconvinced and slightly grossed out if Clarke was reading her right.

"Octavia? You coming?" Finn called back to them. Octavia grinned and skipped forward to join the others.

But not before leaving a parting shot. "Yep. _My brother_ can keep slowpoke back here company."

Bellamy, who had been walking towards the front of the pack, stopped and returned to where Clarke was standing without complaint.

"You ready for this Princess?" He smiled at her as his hand brushed against hers. Clarke tried to ignore how that sent electric shock waves traveling up her spine.

Eventually she had to give that up as a lost cause though and turned instead towards making her face as emotionless as possible. "Yep. Let's go find a mountain."

* * *

><p>Abby leaned over the Chancellor and tried to stay positive. Though it was getting hard. Each beat of his heart could be his last and his intestines were shredded.<p>

"The Chancellor has lost a lot of blood. If only they had found him sooner damn it." Abby couldn't keep her fear out of her voice.

Suddenly, without warning the Chancellor's back arched as he started to cough. Jackson who had been holding a scalpel grabbed her arm. "Abby he's waking up."

Abby nodded as she looked at the heart monitor, which was going erratic in its blue wave pulses. A classic sign of anaphylactic shock. "Increase the anesthesia."

She waited but Jackson and the nurses just stood there, looking at her like they thought she was insane.

Finally Jackson told her what they were all thinking. "We used way too much blood and anesthesia. We're way over the line."

"Your Chancellor is going into shock." Abby stated that fact; hoping against hope that it would propel them into action.

Didn't they see that they needed to move fast if they wanted to save his life? If they wanted to truly do their duty by the Hippocratic oath to do no harm?

Supposedly they didn't. Jackson shook his head. "You're asking me to break the law."

Abby throw down her gloves as she grabbed the IV line. "Fine. I'll do it myself. Let them come after me."

She had nothing to fear after all if the Chancellor lived. And if he died, everything she had fought for...that Jack and Clarke had fought for would be lost.

* * *

><p>Later as they walked, Clarke was surprised to find that Bellamy and her hadn't spoken at all. They had somehow managed to keep silent for two hours.<p>

A definite record for them. In the past they had always filled the air with talking (or just bickering), as they both had loved the sound of their own voices.

But now Clarke didn't know how to get the ball rolling. To get them talking.

They had been apart for four months and the cracks were starting to show. She would have felt worse about it if she hadn't seen Bellamy's face. He didn't know what to do either. So they kept silence and just walked beside each other. Their only literal connection was the brushing of their hands and shoulders.

It took a disagreement for the awkwardness to crease. Like a lifeline arguing pulled them out of their rut and onto the path of communication.

It all had started when Finn had stopped to put a blue flower into Octavia's hair. Right in front of them, almost as if he was flaunting it in Bellamy's face.

Noticing that and Octavia's smitten grin, Bellamy made as if to interrupt them, but Clarke quickly stopped him with a gentle but firm hand on his arm.

She shook her head as Bellamy turned to frown in her direction. "Stop being all protective, she's _fine_. She's _finally_ getting the chance to live a little."

Clarke smiled as she watched Octavia laugh. No matter how Octavia treated her; Clarke would be content to see her happy because she was Bellamy's sister.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Bellamy gestured towards the laughing and flirting couple.

Clarke sighed before releasing him. Though her hand lingered a fraction of a second longer then it strictly needed to. Bellamy's eyes in turn darkened with emotion.

"It had to happen sometime and besides It's keeping Finn off my back. So I won't complain if I were you."

Knowing that they couldn't yet do anything about their crazy tension, he gestured with a thumb towards Finn. "Where'd did you meet the jackass anyway?"

"On the ship, before things got crazy and I saw _you_." Clarke knew she sounded completely awestruck about that last word.

But she was _still_ adjusting to the idea that he was here, on Earth, with her. That she would be able to have their baby with him nearby and not locked up in space.

Noting her amazement, Bellamy hastens to explain. "Clarke- I didn't want to leave you. You have to know that."

Clarke stopped and looked away from him for a second. Trying to forget her happy emotions at his return and remember how it had felt to be abounded.

To remember _why_ they hadn't talked for two hours. To remember the cracks and how she had felt the day she had woken up to find him truly gone-for good.

Which had been fucking awful if she was going to be truthful to herself. Finally after a couple moments, she answered his questioning and apologetic face.

"But you did, Bellamy without an explanation, without a word, not even a note. So I was _left_ not knowing if you were even dead or alive-"

She broke off as tears filled her eyes because of her hormones (She hoped it was just because of her hormones, because Clarke had swore to never cry over a boy).

"Hey it's okay." Bellamy reached for her with a concern look in his eyes, as his own face twisted with present and remembered pain.

Clarke jerked away with an indrawn breathe. "Don't touch me. I'm not ready for that yet."

Bellamy frowned as he opened his mouth to retort. But after a few seconds, as if he had flipped a switch, a mischievous look covered his face instead. "I am."

Clarke smiled at his obvious attempt to relieve tension between them before quickly responded with her part of the script.

The lines were as familiar as the freckle on the back of her hand. They had said them countless times in the past after an argument.

"Now you're just flirting with me."

Bellamy shook his head uncontrollably at her as he bit his lip against a grin. Happy that she was appeasing his need for levity. "Well you're my temptress."

"And your rebel-" She paused before sighing. She couldn't do this… couldn't just forgive and forget so easily, without an explanation.

"I can't. I can't do this. I can't just pretend like your leaving was okay. It wasn't and you don't even know the half of it yet."

Bellamy reached for her and finally managed to grasp one of her hands. Her expression must have been scary as Bellamy now had a severe expression on his face.

When she didn't expand on her mysterious statement after a few seconds. Bellamy finally just asked her. "What are you talking about?"

Clarke gasped as her mind whirled.

Was she really ready to tell him _now_ and did she want to do it _here_? After a pause she realized that yes, yes she did. "I'm talking about how I'm-"

"Hey Clarke, stop with your measly talking and look around you." Clarke looked up to see Finn smirking. She had to fight off a wave of anger at the interruption.

Bellamy must have felt the same way as he muttered behind her something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm really starting to think I'm going to hate him."

"Sh." Clarke hushed him, as they got closer to the others. Once they were within pleasant talking distance and wouldn't have to yell, she answered Finn.

"That was rude."

Finn shrugged in response to her statement. "Sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how you're managing to block all of this out?"

"Well. It's simple. I was having a conversation and now I'm starting to wonder, "Why haven't we seen any animals?" Maybe it's because they are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though, come on."

After she finished speaking, she hasted to hike ahead of the others. Her and Bellamy's prior moment was ruined and she would just have to wait until later.

Bellamy snorted behind her and followed. But not before shooting a comment over his shoulder. "In case you were wondering she wasn't always such a pessimist."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked, disbelief coloring his tone and face.

Bellamy nodded. "Yeah. It's a new thing. Now come on, the Princess is not beating me on a hike."

Once he was gone the others stopped, posing together as they watched the couple ahead with expressions ranging from disbelief to irritation.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac." Octavia stated, with a hand on her hip.

"Without your brother seeing? I dare you to try." Finn urged.

She sighed, knowing that he had a point. "You're probably right. Brother dearest would protect her. I haven't figured out why though yet. But let's go."

* * *

><p>After hours of working without stop, Abby knew she needed a break before she could sleep. The assistants would let her know if anything changed.<p>

As she left the O.R. her feet lead her towards the main control room as if they also knew the preoccupied worries of her heart.

As she entered the room, she was glad to find that it was mostly empty. That meant she could stare without worry of constant discovery at Clarke's picture.

She lost herself in staring at it until Callie called her name behind her. "Hey Abby. How's the Chancellor doing?"

"Ask me again if he makes it through the night. Who else did we lose?" The other kids were important to even if her heart was wrapped up in Clarke's survival.

"Murphy and Mbege, both named John." Curt said as he pulled them up on the screen. Both boys had the harden expressions of incredibly dangerous criminals.

The doors opened again and Kane walked in soon enough to hear the end of Curt's sentence. "Neither was injured during the landing."

He sounded triumph as if he had proved a point to everyone. He probably expected everyone to bow down to him in thanks.

"I concur. Something else killed these two. One second, they were fine and the next bang." Curt sounded worried.

Abby didn't agree and not just because it was Kane's theory. The signs were all wrong. "Then it isn't radiation."

"Come on Abby, wishful thinking isn't good science." Kane pointed out. Like he knew anything about science (He didn't, he had always been a paper pusher).

Abby resisted rolling her eyes as she answered him. "It's not wishful thinking. One second fine then the next bang isn't how exposure to radiation presents."

Kane only raised an eyebrow at her frustrated tone. "Well it could be if there was enough of it."

"If there was enough of it, they would all be dead." Abby stressed. Once the others left to continue debating, she whispered a desperate plea to herself.

"Please let me be right." Please let her be _right_ so that she wouldn't have to bear the guilt if she was _wrong_. Again.

* * *

><p>They had been hiking for hours and getting bored with the continuous span of trees, when Finn decided to start asking questions of a somewhat personal nature.<p>

"I got to know what you two did to get busted."

Monty laughed as he grabbed another purple flower to eat. "Sumac is not the only herb in the garden if you know what I mean."

"_Someone_ forgot to replace what we took." Jasper added as he rolled his eyes.

"And _someone_ has apologized like a thousand times." Monty answered as he looked at Jasper with bemused irritation.

Jasper shrugged to show he had been joking before he turned to Octavia.

"How about you Octavia. What'd they get you for?" Jasper asked, his crush and curiosity bleeding into his voice.

Octavia looking like a cat that had its tail stepped on, grimaced. She did answer him though before bounding off into the forest. "Being Born."

"That is so not game." Monty stated the obvious as all the boys watched her rapidly disappearing back.

"Hey guys, come see." Clarke's whisper hissed through the trees back at them and got them to moving again.

They hurried over to see Bellamy, Octavia and Clarke crouching on the ground as they stared at…a deer.

Knowing this was the perfect time to tease Clarke for her earlier pessimistic attitude. Finn leaned towards Clarke and muttered in her ear. "No animals, huh?"

Clarke just grinned at him before reaching for Bellamy's hand in excitement. The deer was such a new sight to see and so…beautiful.

Beside her, Bellamy didn't seem to share her innocent view of things as he kept muttering about how he couldn't wait to haunt once they made weapons.

Finn in his turn, moved to be closer to the animal. But he definitely wasn't experienced enough in woodcraft and keeping silent as he managed to snap a twig.

Hearing the resounding noise the deer started and turned, showing off its face to the spectators.

Everyone gasped as they realized it had more then one face. It was beyond freaky and disgusting. And probably not the last surprise Earth would have for them.

* * *

><p>Abby had never had the chance to go back to bed as panels had continued to grow dark.<p>

"Ten more. One after the next." She stated as Curt brought them up onto the screen to be examined. Her theory was starting to look off base.

But she still had hope. And there were other things to consider in her quest for hope. Jackson who had been holding back, pointed at the board.

"Abby look at the plasma osmolality. It's going up across the board." Abby looked and gasped. All of the blue lines were rising as vital signs looked healthier.

"They found water." Abby whispered to him as she placed her arm on his in excitement. Their children had found water. They were being resourceful and surviving.

The sound of boots and yelling from down the hall caused her to turn away from Jackson and look towards the doors. She was just in time to witness Kane and a battalion of guards entering the premises. The guards had their weapons and batons at the ready while Kane just looked overly eager for something.

Abby found out what as soon as a guard spoke. "Councilor Abigail Griffin you are under arrest for exceeding the maximum medical supplies allowed for a patient."

Kane smirked as he stepped forward. "Sorry this has to be public. The policy on these matters is very clear-no special treatment."

He went to turn away but then seemed to remember something important. "By the way, how much blood did you use, Abby?"

Jackson moved to stand almost in front of Abby. As if he could stop the guards from taking her. "Don't answer that."

Abby knew she was as good as dead anyway so she _did_ answer him.

"I used whatever it took. Breaking the law to keep you from becoming Chancellor was the easiest decision I've ever made."

"In that case, given your confession, in my role as chancellor pro tempore, you leave me no choice but to find you guilty." Kane's solemn words did nothing to hide his glee that he could finally take Abby down. They had been disagreeing for years and he always looked for ways to get her kicked off the council so he could be unopposed.

Though, killing her would seem a little dramatic to most people. But that was Kane for you. He was always willing to over step the line for his supposed justice.

"We always have a choice Kane. You choose to press charges against my husband and your friend. Even though you knew he would get floated for it. You choose to include my daughter in those charges, and now you're choosing this. Hiding behind the law absolves you of nothing." Abby smiled as Kane looked volcanic.

It took a couple of seconds before he calmed down enough to speak.

"Be as that may, in accordance with penal code one, because all crimes committed by those above the age of maturity are capital crimes, you are hereby sentenced to death. Execution is set for the morning. And I choose at every turn and at any cost to make sure that the human race stays alive."

Abby shrugged away from a guard, gesturing that she would follow. "That's the difference between us Kane. I choose to make sure that we deserve to stay alive."

Once she was done speaking, the guards lead her through a maze of hallways in a roundabout way to the Skybox.

They were probably afraid that someone would help her. But none did as they tied her hands behind her back and deposited her into a cell.

A cell that had numerous drawing scattered across the walls.

Not quite believing what she was seeing, Abby looked to the floor and gasped. The drawing of trees and stars was definitely her daughter's work.

She was in _Clarke's_ cell. Knowing that it would probably be the last time she would do so, Abby touched the drawing before her, breaking down into tears.

She had failed Clarke again because once again she had believed in the good of the council. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

She wouldn't have time to. She was _dying_ in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Princess, I have something I need to say. When we get back to the camp, we need to get these bracelets off." Bellamy told her as they took a break from walking.<p>

He knew it would make her mad, but she had to know his plan. And maybe with enough convincing she would support it.

It would protect them both in the long run. But first she had to agree.

Clarke stared at him in disbelief. "Did you not hear what I said to Finn earlier? That would just worry the people on the Ark _and_ stop them from following us."

Bellamy nodded, grabbing her arm to pull her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Well I_ need_ them to not follow us."

She shrugged him off. And stood up so she could pace in front of him. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Even though you know they have at best a few months left to live? You wanted to help them before on Ark, what could have possibly changed?"

"Things don't always stay the same princess. You know that." Bellamy grimaced. That smacked too much of life lessons that he hated to think about.

Clarke just shook her head, her mind not ready to accept his words.

"No you've change or at least your opinion has. It has to be something pretty major if you to want to endanger thousands of people. _Thousands_ Bellamy."

"I know, I know but I'll die if the council comes." Bellamy didn't want to have to tell her, but he _needed_ her to agree with him.

He opened his mouth to tell her about his crime, but she stopped him by talking. Her voice sounded worried and horrified. "Bellamy what did you do?"

Her _worry_ was what stopped him from explaining. Maybe it would be best if she didn't know. Bellamy didn't want her to have more needless worry over something she couldn't change. If everything went right the people of the Ark wouldn't come down anyway and all of his worries and the consequences to his crime would be nil.

"It doesn't matter. But I will die if they come here. They are not going to just pardon my crime." He paused for a second and then continued. "Hell do you really think they're going to pardon any of us? Do you really believe that they'll start thinking of us as model citizens? Just because we were here first? We're expendable and you know it. That's why you're in such a rush to get to Mount Weather."

Clarke shook her head, looking unconvinced and stressed. "No I'm in a rush because I'm starving."

Bellamy decided to tease her. Maybe it would relieve the tension again. It _had _worked last time. "Can't take a little hunger Princess?"

She frowned. "I can't take putting my b-"

"Hey come look at this!" One of the others called. Bellamy groaned, she had been finally about to share something.

Something he knew was bugging her. Something that he wanted to know desperately. Because if it was bugging Clarke, it needed to be taken care of.

"Interrupted again." He sighed as they walked to the others.

Clarke smiled slightly. As unamused as him. "Apparently, but it looks like they're taking turns. That was Octavia's voice."

Bellamy reached to help her over an upraised root. "It better not be about another flower."

It had been about more questions.

Finn looked at Clarke as the answer to his question this time though. "What I want to know is why send us down today after ninety-seven years. What changed?"

Octavia grimaced.

"Who care's? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell. " She grabbed a tree branch and twirled around it. "And now I'm spinning in a forest."

"Maybe they found something on a satellite? You know like an old weather satellite." Monty put forth his own opinion as they moved around sticky ferns.

Clarke knew she shouldn't tell them, but they were being annoying with all their chatting and assumptions that were nowhere close to right. And maybe if she did, they would get off the topic so she wouldn't have to think anymore about her father and the mistake she had made in not doing more to try and save him.

"It wasn't a satellite. It was something else." The others except for Bellamy all stopped to look at her. Bellamy who already knew just touched her elbow in support.

She threw him off which made him sigh. But he still tried to help her.

Knowing that she wanted the discussion to finish quickly, he continued explaining. "What Clarke is trying to say is that the Ark is failing."

Clarke shook her head. "Not just failing...it's dying. At the current population there's roughly three months left of life support. Maybe four now that we're gone."

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn asked.

Clarke tried to stop her gasp of pain. His questions hurt in that they grazed unhealed wounds within her heart.

"Back off _Spacewalker_." Bellamy protected her, guessing at what she was picturing as she gazed off into space.

But maybe she was wrong and the wounds needed to bleed again so they could become clean and heal? She could at least give it a try.

"No it's okay. They deserve to know. My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were going to go public anyway, when Wells-"

Finn's face looked like a light bulb had gone off as he made a connection. "What, he turned in your Dad?"

Bellamy again touched her elbow in comfort and this time she didn't throw him off. Instead she pulled him closer. Bellamy made her feel calm.

"Anyway, the Guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time."

"Which is not very noble of them." Bellamy stated as Clarke walked away.

"I actually have to agree with Blake. That's utter bull." Finn agreed.

"And it's only going to get worse. They're going to kill more people aren't they?" Monty sounded horrified as he realised the full ramifications of what they were saying. People would have to die or the human race would not survive. His parents, all of the surviving parents of the kids might have to die.

It was terrible to imagine.

"Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all." Octavia threw out there as she followed Clarke.

"You don't mean that." Jasper exclaimed, running after her.

"She really doesn't." Bellamy stated, feeling the need to protect his sister from the bad opinions of the others.

Clarke, who had heard everything, ruined his protestation. "No she does and wasn't that what you, yourself just suggested with your brilliant bracelet idea? Because they _will_ all die if they don't come here. Trust me, I've seen the semantics."

"We have to warn them." Finn said as he grabbed Clarke and stared at her with a worried expression.

"That's what my father said. And what other people used to believe as well." She shot Bellamy a glare before moving on.

* * *

><p>Abby was awoken by the door opening. "Dr. Griffin. It's time."<p>

She stood without speaking as they placed the airlock bracelet on her wrist and led her towards E-deck.

Waiting for her was tons of people including her best friend. "Callie." Abby pulled her into her arms and tried to sooth her as she sobbed.

Kane, who looked sick at the emotional display, got a guard to pull them apart. "That's enough."

Abby allowed them to yank her away, as she kept talking. "Watch out for Clarke for me. Okay?" Callie nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

Abby was pushed towards the airlock room door as it was opening. Once the mechanical hum ended and she had shot Kane one last glare, she entered.

As the door shut upon her last moments of life, she yelled out her last few instructions. Her last hope for Clarke.

"Jackson. Use the wristbands, there may be a way to reverse engineer them for communication. Talk to Sinclair in engineering. Nod if you understand."

He nodded, looking determined to help since he had been helpless to give aid the other night.

The doors banged shut and Abby breathed in. She would die with dignity she swore to herself. She would be as strong as Jake had and as silent.

Having nothing else to do, she watched as Kane nodded at the general who was operating the switches.

It was time. She was going to be floated now. Just like Jake. At his name, his face entered her mind. At least she would finally be able to join him.

"Stop. Dr. Griffin is pardoned. I'll deal with you later. Open the door. Open the door." Thelonious staggered up, holding his left hand against his rapidly bleeding bandage. Even weak from blood lost he managed to push Kane aside and got the General to open the door. He had always had a charismatic presence.

Abby exited and looked at him. Knowing that a thank you would just embarrasses his stubborn pride, she instead stated her displeasure.

"I spent twelve hours putting those intestines back together. Get him back to bed now."

* * *

><p>"Oh damn. I love Earth." Jasper stated in a voice that surprised Clarke. What did he have to be so happy about?<p>

And then she saw it. Octavia was taking off her clothes next to a ledge. The sound of water echoed behind her.

Bellamy moved to block the boys' view. "Damn it O! That is not something I need to see or something you should to be doing in front of everyone."

Octavia laughed. "Chill out. The water looks amazing and I for one, am going to try it." She finished taking off her jeans with a flourish.

"Holy Moly. Ha ha." Jasper was smiling in a lovesick way that made him look kinda of dopey. Monty just looked flabbergasted. While Finn was smirking.

Clarke sighed before yelling at Octavia. "I agree with Bellamy. Octavia what the hell are you doing?"

She just jauntily saluted in answer before jumping in.

A splash echoed back at them as they ran to make sure she was okay. Clarke wanted to curse Octavia to the stars. What if she hit her head?

She was being completely idiotic in her effort to prove to her brother and herself that she was free to make her own choices.

They looked down to see that Octavia was fine and in the water. Her head poked out of the stream, a smile gracing her face as she splashed around.

Finn smiled too. "Octavia we can't swim."

"No but we can stand." Octavia stood up to show that the water only came up to her waist. The others laughed at the discovery.

Clarke looked concerned as she touched the map in her pocket. "Wait there is not supposed to be a river here."

Finn looked a Clarke with a smirk. "Well there is. So take off your damn clothes or let lover boy do it if you're too scared."

Bellamy frowned, pushing him slightly. "Again stop calling me that. It's not my name. And don't ask her to take her clothes off. That would be _my_ job."

Jasper who had been ignoring them gasped. "Oh. Octavia get out of the water!" Octavia confused looked behind her before suddenly screaming.

Clarke looked at the water herself and stepped forward in shock. There was something barreling through the water at a rapid pace. It was set to hit Octavia.

"Get out of the water now!" Jasper reaching out as if he could grab Octavia by force of will alone.

Octavia, who had been swimming towards them, suddenly dipped and disappeared under the water. "Ahh!"

"Octavia!" They all screamed her name, as they tried to see her…to see anything.

Suddenly, she surfaced, her arms trailing as she tried to get away from whatever was dragging her. "Ahh! Help me!"

That was her last words before she was dragging into the water again. This time she didn't resurface.

"No." Jasper gasped out about ready to jump in after her.

But he was beat by Bellamy. He jumped in quickly disappearing into the green depths.

Clarke jumped forward as well, but Finn yanked her back. "Let me go. Bellamy. Bellamy!"

Finn handed her back to Monty so she was further from the River. "Stop Clarke. Just stop. He'll be alright."

But Clarke didn't believe him. It had to have been at least five minutes and neither Bellamy nor Octavia had resurfaced. "Bellamy?" She cried.

Oh God he was going to leave her again, but by dying this time. Clarke crumbled to the ground sobbing.

"I can't find her." Clarke's head snapped up to see Bellamy trending water in the middle of the lake. "I couldn't see her in the water."

"Ahh! Ahh!" A scream snapped all of their heads towards the far side of the lake.

There, Octavia had surfaced. But it was all the way across the lake from where Bellamy was. Even if he had been an Olympic swimmer of old, he wouldn't have been fast enough to save her. Clarke and the others would have to come up with something to protect her from a creature that looked like an over large eel.

"What the hell is that? We have to help her. Bellamy not going to be able to swim over to get her." Monty exclaimed as they raced to Octavia.

"What you gonna do?" Finn asked Clarke as if she had all the answers. Which she didn't. But she pushed herself to figure something out. Come on. Come one.

As she tripped over a loose rock, she got an idea. "Wait. If we distract it, it might let her go and not go towards Bellamy. Help me!" She reached to yank the stone up. But it slipped in her hands as it was covered in moss and water. The others hurried to follow her instructions.

"Ahh. No." Octavia called again, splashing everywhere as she fought for freedom.

With seconds to spare, they managed to push the rock into the lake. It splashed and scared the creature into letting her go and swimming off in rush.

"It worked. It let her go." Monty panted.

"Can you get to the shore now?" Jasper called out, a relieved grin on his face. Octavia just gasped and chocked in response.

Seeing that she wasn't getting very far in her oxygen-deprived state, Jasper jumped in after her.

"I got you." He stated as he lunged her to shore, his arms tight around her body. Bellamy seeing that she was in good hands also swam back.

But then the water stirred again, the snake creature supposedly getting enough courage to go after his afternoon snack.

"It's coming back. It's heading right towards you guys."

"Come on. Come on. Keep moving." Jasper muttered as he yanked at Octavia.

Bellamy who had stopped swimming, tried to attract its attention but it was too focused on Octavia to see anything else.

"Come on." Clarke called, as they got closer. They _had_ to get out of the water. Finally just as the eel was about to strike Jasper and Octavia crawled onto the rock.

Clarke then ran back towards where Bellamy was. Now knowing that his sister was safe, Bellamy finished escaped the river. Clarke pulled his soaking form close and allowed herself a moment to just hold him and thank God before they run back over to Octavia.

"Octavia!" Bellamy cried out as he falls down next to her and reached for her hand. He then turned to Clarke with a pleading expression.

"Help her please. Do something."

"Okay. Okay. I got you." She ripped off a piece of Jasper's shirt and tied it exactly two inches above the surface wound. Exactly like her mother had taught her.

Once she was done tying, she touched Octavia's forehead. She wanted to make sure that Octavia hadn't got into shock. But as her forehead was only cold from the water and not any damaged nerves. Clarke didn't think so. After a bit, Clarke allowed Octavia the chance to roll over and thank Jasper. Octavia happily released Bellamy's hand to hug Jasper tightly to her thin frame.

"Thank you. Thank you." She kissed him loudly on the forehead in gratitude.

Monty smiled. "Note to self. Next time save the girl." Laughter rung through the group. Even Bellamy laughed though he did glare half-heartily.

Once their amusement had worn off, they set about looking for a camp. It was getting dark and they would need shelter to sleep safely.

* * *

><p>Clarke had fallen asleep within minutes so she was surprised to find herself waking up without a problem. Something was wrong.<p>

She turned over and was instantly afraid. Bellamy was gone. He had settled down next to her earlier but now he was gone. Fear clouted her throat until she saw footsteps in the dirt leading into the forest. So he hadn't been drug off by some wild life, but had left of his own free will. The bastard.

Clarke gave herself a moment to catch her breathe and settle her racing heart. She had to stop panicking or she could risk harming the baby.

Just a moment ago, the baby had been frantically moving, but now it had stopped. Hopefully it was settling back to sleep. Which was a good thing for Clarke, as butterflies were distracting even when Bellamy wasn't around to create them. But now that her irrational fear was gone, she wanted to go scream at the cause of it (aka Bellamy Blake). How could he have been so stupid as to go wandering off into an area that they knew next to nothing about? Did he want to get killed? Did he want to leave her?

Realizing that she would have to find his ass if she wanted to yell at him, she got up to walk and finally noticed the glowing forest.

It was beautiful and she allowed herself a moment to appreciate it and stare in wonderment before she heard a noise.

Wanting to know what it was. She quietly creep up, hiding herself securely behind a tree, before allowing herself a peek.

In front of her, Octavia and Finn were couching looking down at something. Occasionally they looked at each other with gentle smiles.

Clarke smiled too. It was nice to see that something good was happening on earth for someone. Even if her personal life right now was somewhat shitty.

"Spying Princess? I thought that would be beneath you?"

Clarke whirled around to see Bellamy leaning against a tree. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were raised.

Hey look it was her personal life wrapped up in a Bellamy sized bow.

"You're not much better. And why did you leave the camp?" Clarke knew her prior fear was in her voice, as Bellamy's face softens.

"I had my reasons and as you can see I'm perfectly fine. You can relax now princess. And since we're alone do want to have that discussion with me now?"

Clarke titled her head before nodding. "Yes." It would be good to get everything off their chests so they could reconnect and began again.

"Good. But first there is something I want to do." Bellamy moved so he was standing a hair's breathe away from her.

He looked deep into her eyes; until both of their breathing was erratic before he leaned down to kiss her.

They kissed with all the hunger and passion they had both been ignoring all day. Once they came up for air, he kissed her jaw and traveled down to her neck.

Clarke leaned her head back and moaned. It felt good to be with him again. Doing this again.

Hearing her moan, Bellamy muttered against her skin. "God I've missed you."

Clarke yanked his head back up so she could press her lips messily against his. "Me too. So much."

They kissed desperately and without thought until he gently pushed her up against a tree. Clarke in turn yanked him so that their bodies were pressed together.

Bellamy groaned in response and moved his hands from her hips and up her sides. Clarke shivered at the fiery warmth of his hands. When he reached her shirt top he pulled at it until he could see the top edges of her breasts through her bra's black fabric. Clarke breathed out heavily waiting impatiently for his next move.

But he just stopped and stared at her creamy white skin in wonderment. His mouth panted as he gripped her shoulders tightly. And then he moved _away_.

Clarke gasped, as she instantly felt cold. Was he rejecting her? But then she noticed that he was talking and she grew warm again all over at his whispered words.

"Tell me no and I'll stop Clarke. I know you weren't ready earlier. I can wait until you are." He wasn't rejecting her; he was trying to protect her. Like always.

Clarke breathed in, trying to get enough air to give him an answer. But it was difficult.

The blood in her veins was rapidly circling and her head was swimming as dots danced in front of her eyes. She felt like she was on fire and her heart felt close to bursting. It had been so very long since they had done anything like this. Been this close and on the same page. Sixteen weeks. Four months. An _eternity_.

Once she had acclimated enough (She didn't think she would ever fully adjust to how Bellamy made her _feel_) she pulled his hands down until they rested on the top of her breasts. Then she gasped out her answer, "I don't want you to wait."

She grinned at him, hoping he understood. For now she _would_ forgive and forget. For now they would put off talking. But only if he felt the same way too.

Bellamy grinned back and laughed. "Alright then. I won't." Then he lowered his head down to her chest, kissing the swell of her breasts.

Some time after that their clothes disappeared.

But Clarke didn't really notice as she had forgotten about the logical steps. There was only sound and scent and taste, and touch, and _now_, and above all- _Bellamy_.

* * *

><p>Clarke laughed as she looked up at Finn the next morning. 'You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling. Mount Weather awaits."<p>

Bellamy had her clutched securely to his side. She didn't mind as she was leaning into him as well.

Jasper smirked at them and also turned to give Finn encouragement. "Just hang onto the Apogee and you'll be fine."

Finn looked confused. "The Apogee. Like the Indians right?"

Jasper hit his head, looking appalled. "Apogee. Not Apache."

Clarke laughed. "He knows. Today Finn."

Bellamy smirked as he kissed her the side of her face and mumbled into her ear. "I don't really think that he does."

"Sh." She smiled back before kissing his check.

Bellamy grinned before he started taunting her. It was his favorite pastime besides sex. "So you going after him Princess?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

Bellamy smirked, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Because we could make a bet of it?"

"As long as we actually use something to bet with this time." Clarke mused as she remembered how their last bet that had fallen through.

Even if it _had_ lead to their first ever kiss. It had been a horrible bet as far as stakes went.

Bellamy mumbled huskily against her ear. "How about we bet who gets to be on top next time. You really gave a hard working to my back last night. It's still sore."

Clarke giggled, a blush overcoming her. "Don't be such a baby but you're on."

Bellamy smiled, lightly touched her rose stained checks. "Good. Now about that discussion that we keep trying to have. When are we doing that?"

Clarke nodded, seriousness taking precedence over her embarrassment. It was important that they talk soon.

They needed to talk about the past before they got any further into their new relationship. So the cracks could disappear permanently. Not just be hidden.

"Soon. When we get back to camp that would probably be the best time. We could lock ourselves up in the drop ship for privacy."

Bellamy smirked as if she had said something dirty. "I like where your head is at Princess."

Clarke just now realizing the double continuation of what she had said smacked him lightly. "Yeah I'm sure you do."

"Look at that. Jasper's going." Monty pointed out, excitement in his voice.

Up on top the ledge, Jasper pulled the rope vine back and swung across the river. When he got fully across he dropped to the ground with a roll.

They were worried for a second as he lay there but then he got up. 'We are Apogee." He stated, before looking behind him and picking at the leaves.

As he was distracted, Bellamy turned to Clarke. "Your turn Princess. Unless you like losing?"

"Not on your life." She grabbed the vine that Finn gave her. But waited, as she was curious to see what had Jasper scavenging in the woods.

After a second, he held up a battered sign. Mount -eather was edged across it in spidery writing. "We did it. Mount Weather awaits! Whoo!"

They were all cheering with him in unabashed glee when he was shoot by a spear out of nowhere. His body hit the tree behind him with a thunk.

That was all Clarke got to see as she was pulled down and lead to the river. Once there, they all hunkered as small as they could behind the rocks.

Clarke breathed in, touching her stomach and Bellamy's hand to try and take control of her fear. But it was hard. Earth next surprise would change everything.

"We're not alone." She breathed back out. Next to her Bellamy's jaw twitched. Trouble was coming.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Pilot**

**(Next Episode- Bellamy tells the biggest lie of his life and finds out about the baby. While Clarke gets her heart broken and talks to Wells.)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three (Earth Surprises Part One)**

* * *

><p>Clarke breathed in and out heavily as she ran after the others into the depths of the forest. Desperate to stay ahead of whatever had shot Jasper.<p>

But she couldn't keep up her pace forever. She had been in solitary confinement for far too long. She was way out of shape. And having had no food for twenty-four hours while being pregnant was probably not helping in the slightest. Suddenly feeling a sudden pain arch across her side like a burst of lighting, she stopped for a second to press her fingers against the apex of her ribs.

Hoping that by doing so she could hold the pain in that one spot. A helpless wish and one that she knows as a prior doctor's assistant would go nowhere.

Finn who had been in the front of the pack was the first to notice that she had stopped. Instantly, he gasped out a command. "Clarke. Come on."

Clarke nodded in acknowledgment to the urgency behind his words and moved. Pushing her already burning legs to go faster. But they aren't working as well as before. It's been at least an hour since they had started running and on top of that she was starving and dehydrated. She tries hard because she could never be apathetic about anything especially her life, but it's exhausting.

Noticing her struggle, Bellamy moved so that he was running behind her. Every few seconds, he gave her an occasional prod of encouragement with his hand.

She wished that she had the breathe to thank him, but she doesn't so she just spared him a glance of thanks.

He nodded back as he brushed gentle fingers along her back. Which in turn made her shiver as her breathing quickened. His hands were warm against her clammy skin.

They were managing to good time after their little stop when Monty managed to trip and fall. He instantly grunted in mangled surprise and pain.

Grabbing at the dirt around him he tried to pull himself up. But he got caught up as vines gripped at his shoes and snagged on his pants.

'Come on. We got to go." Finn muttered as he leaned against a tree, panting and clinching his chest. A stitch supposedly in his side as well.

He also keep looking behind them as if he expected something to jump out at any second.

"Monty. Get up." Octavia stressed as she grabbed Monty by an arm. Her hands slipped at first, as they were too sweaty so she grabbed his jacket instead.

But her tug did nothing to lever Monty up. So Monty ended up frozen on the ground, staring at something in horror.

"Monty." Clarke uttered the one word she could get pass her burning lungs as she looked back at the huddle of halted people.

They don't have much time before it would get dark again. There were clouds gathering overhead and their only safe bet was the camp and the drop ship. Whatever had shot Jasper hadn't wandered there. At least not yet. The camp was a haven that they needed to get to. But before she could utter anything more, she noticed what Monty was looking at and the reason that he looked to be on the verge of a panic attack.

On the ground, uncovered by Monty's fall was a whole skeleton (Skull included). Clarke, morbid curiosity prodding her now, instantly picked up the head. At closer observation it was apparent that it was old and browned by age (Who knew how long it had been out here in the elements).

"Who are they?" Finn gasped as they all gathered around, staring at the skull as if it is a museum exhibit or a car crash (Neither of which they had ever seen. Only read about in the books of old).

Clarke shrugged as she turned it around in her hands, noticing that it wasn't oval, like skulls on the Ark. Instead it was an enlarged misshaped circle. "What are they?"

The skull looked far from human. It looked other (Something else to fear) and strange.

Bellamy shook his head. "Not something I want to met without being prepared. So we need to get back to camp."

When she didn't move or drop the skull he gently tugged at her. "Come on Princess. We can wonder at things later. We can stay alive now."

Finally hearing him, she nodded in acknowledgement and started towards the others. Behind her, Octavia gave the skull once last glance before muttering. "We are so screwed."

Before Clarke could think up any kind of answer to that statement; they all heard a scream that echoed through the trees surrounding them.

Clarke dropped the skull she still held in shock. "Jasper. He's alive."

She didn't even give herself a second to think before she was running back towards the river.

"Clarke wait. Wait!" The others called behind her, but she was too focused on her goal to let them catch up.

She had to save Jasper. If he was still alive; she had to get to him. She could help him, she wasn't sure how, but she knew that she could do _something_.

Finn finally caught up and yanked her back before she could leave the cover of the trees. He then passed her without pause to Bellamy. "Stay out of the trees. He was right there."

Monty, who had finally freed himself from his tangled vines, breathed out the question they were all thinking. "But where is he now?"

"They took him." Clarke muttered as the horrifying truth bounced around in her brain.

They were not alone and whatever had shot Jasper had not just been happy with only shooting him. They had taken him. They had wanted him for something else.

And she wasn't completely sure that she wanted to know why.

* * *

><p>They managed to make it back to the camp four hours later. But it wasn't to the wildness they had left behind earlier.<p>

Instead it was to a gathered crowd and an angry Wells.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he looked at Murphy who in turn was holding up a knife.

Seeing his anger, Murphy smirked. "What does it look like we're doing? We're liberating ourselves."

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got."

After his statement, Wells turned to see what everyone thought of that critical information. When they all just stared back with equally blank expressions, he sighed his shoulders slumping.

"Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow."

Murphy laughed. "That's the point Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves can't we?"

"Yeah!" The other teenagers cheered back. Happy to agree with him as long as he stroked their egos.

"Yeah!" Bellamy joined in as the scavenging team moved closer to the argument and the fire. His fist pumped the air in time with his voice.

Finally others were noticing what needed to be done. Finally someone was taking action.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked in response to his excitement, disbelief apparent in her tone and on her face.

Bellamy turned so he was staring down at her. He then answered her, exasperation in his voice. "Agreeing because he's right Princess. Why else?"

Wells who had heard their conversation, turned on Bellamy (A guy without a knife) to vent his frustrations.

"Do you think this is just a joke? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our engineers, and our doctors. I don't care what anyone tells you, we won't survive here on our own…and besides if it really is safe, how could you not want to the rest of our people to come down?"

Bellamy stared back for a second before he spoke up. Before he voiced the speech that was running through his veins and heart like blood.

"My people are already down. Those people locked mine up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells argued. His fingers clenching into fists at the accusation.

"No. But he enforced them. But not anymore, not here. Here there are no laws. Here we do whatever the hell we want. Whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it Wells, You can even try to stop it or change it, Kill me. Just like you did Clarke's father." Bellamy threw his hands into the air to underline his last point and then beaded his hands against his chest.

He then stared at everyone who waited with baited breathe for his next word. Which was exhilarating in a strange way.

Wells finally spoke up as he re-found his voice. "I didn't-"

"Yes you did. But my death won't solve anything for you Wells. You know why? Whatever the hell we want whenever we want." Bellamy smirked, the words ringing beautifully in his ears. _Whatever. Whenever._

"Whatever the hell we want?" Murphy asked, seemly compliant though his eyes glittered manically at having lost his hard-earned leadership over the others.

"Whatever the hell we want!" The others answered him as they danced around the fire, cheering and screaming. They continued to do so until water droplets from the sky splashed onto their faces.

At that, the majority screamed until a younger boy spoke up. "It's rain. Real rain!"

"Check it out." "It's water."

Wells looked up at it in wonder. "We need to collect this."

Bellamy smirked again. "Whatever the hell you want."

Murphy who took that as a free invitation for his own desires; wrestled Wells towards the ground.

When he gets him all the way down, he pried off Wells' wristband with a twist of his knife.

"Now you too are liberated." He smirked with renewed malice as Wells screamed at the pain and what had just happened.

Clarke on her end watched in horror (Ice collecting in her veins and heart) as Bellamy just stood there and did nothing to stop him.

* * *

><p>Later when the rain started blowing harder, Clarke used the din and noise and overall confusion to pull him aside.<p>

"Bellamy what the hell was that? You' went directly against something we agreed upon. And in consequence someone got hurt."

"You spoke. And I told you that I no longer agreed. You then mistakenly took my silence after that as my agreement. It's not my fault you made assumptions Princess."

"My mother is up there."

"And my mother is dead. What do you want from me Clarke?"

"I want you to be you. The you I thought I knew better then myself."

"Well, This is me and if you can't deal with it too bad." He knew that statement would sting but it was time to put distance between them.

He had realized that on the ran back. There were dangers on Earth that _could_ kill he if he didn't prepare himself to fight back. But the people of the Ark _would_ definitely kill him (No questions asked) as soon as they came down. And they would kill her too if they learned of their relationship. The Ark would readily believe her to be an accomplice (Again no questions asked) if they stayed together.

So in order to protect her, he would have to tell the biggest lie of his life. Breaking his heart and hers. He would have to pretend that he had never loved her.

And he would have to make sure that she believed him. Or he would be helpless in the long run to stop the council and others from killing her.

He would have to hurt her now so she wouldn't became dead later. So that she could be alive even if she did learn to hate him. Her life was more important then anything else. And definitely more important then how he felt.

With a deep breathe to ready himself for what was to come; he made his face look cold and unfeeling. "I know I shouldn't have pretended yesterday."

Clarke shook her head, now more confused then angry. Realizing that their argument had suddenly changed direction, she sounded almost scared as she questioned him.

"Pretended? What are you talking about?"

Bellamy clenched his fingers into fists and continued with the words that burned his whole being as they escaped.

They also mutating him for good measure as they (All lies) were released into the world.

"I pretended to still like you. Because I wanted to relive our glory days. And I really wanted to get back into your pants. I guess my acting worked superb. You were whimpering and begging for it last night."

Clarke breathed out shakily. Tears now in her eyes. "You're lying."

Bellamy shrugged. "Am I Clarke? Think about it, when have I ever lied to you before? Why would I start now?"

Clarke shook her head again, her eyes now dark and empty. Her breathing sounding erratic to both of their ears.

But it wasn't like the passion of last night. Instead it was from anger and heartbreak and it turned him into a combined bundle of ash and bloody wounds. Not to mention what it did to her.

"I don't know. But right now I can't-I can't even stand the sight of you."

Bellamy nodded, his heart freezing as he signed the final death warrant to their relationship. "Then leave."

She left.

Wells who looked angry enough to kill him, glared before chasing after her.

Once he was sure that they were both completely gone; he also moved into the forest. But away from them. Always away from them now.

.

.

.

_Because she would now, no longer love him. Not after what he had done._

.

.

.

Suddenly, that truth sunk into his inner mind and self like a bomb. And into his heart like a stone. _(She no longer loved him. She hated him now. Fuck. She hated him)._

In an unconscious automatic response to the overwhelming pain that fluctuated through his body because of his thoughts, he punched a tree.

And yet the pain that in consequence traveled up his hand didn't compare (By a long shot) to the hallowed out feeling in his chest. He had just screwed things up beyond repair.

And he felt broken because of it. Something he was sure won't go away any time soon. In consequence, he would have to tell himself continuously for the next few days (Months, years, however long he lived after this) to suck it up and act like he was fine without Clarke. To act like their past and connection meant nothing and no longer affected him.

It was the only way to protect her.

* * *

><p>Wells moved slowly through the dark forest. His hands stretched out in front of him as if that would stop him from falling over the unseen roots or ferns underfoot.<p>

Though, he didn't really care if he fell. He only cared about finding Clarke.

"Clarke?" He called out for the thousandth time. And then he waited breathlessly for an answer (Also for the thousandth time).

But after a few seconds this time he finally got one. "Leave me alone Wells. I don't want to deal with anyone right now. Especially if it's you."

Wells quickly moved towards her voice until he found her in a clearing. Her arms were curled tightly around her body as she leaned against a lone stump. She looked small and her expression did not help. Her eyes were red and there were tear-stains upon her checks. Wells made sure to count them. Later, He would punch that jerk for every single one. And he was sure that the anger coursing through him would make the bastard fall down under every hit.

But he wasn't mad at Clarke so he keeps his voice gentle as he spoke to her. "I know but I-….I just want to help. And I want to understand what went on back there."

"My life becoming complete and utter shit is was what went on back there. I was with him in the past but now I'm not. He was just using me and-"

"And?" Wells couldn't stop himself. Though he knew that his curiosity would probably just piss her off more. And that it really wasn't the time (But that cat of curiosity described him perfectly).

Clarke shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. But I'm going to have to deal with things on my own now."

Knowing that to be untrue, Wells sat down next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shivered in response and shook him off. Undeterred, he spoke what was in his heart.

"You are not alone. I'm behind you, even if you don't want me to be."

Clarke sniffed. "Which I really don't, but I won't stop you. Do whatever the hell you want Wells." She quoted Bellamy with a bitter twist to her mouth.

Wells nodded and then shrugged off his jacket before placing it on her body.

Afraid that she wouldn't accept that either, he sighed with relief when she held onto it with white fingers. "Okay. So can I ask one last question?"

Clarke looked at him, her blue eyes hard with hatred. "Will you leave me alone if I answer?"

His heart spluttered again before he nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then, ask away." Clarke's words sounded flippant; though he knew she was at least halfway curious about what he wanted to know. (She had always been that cat too. In the past).

"Why were you ever with him?"

"Because he was different on the Ark. He was someone that I l-….respected and trusted. He was there for me at a time where I was alone without any kind of help and he made me feel better. He made me feel l-...needed. And he also understood me in a way that no one else has, even you Wells. My supposed best friend. So that is why I was with him."

Wells listened to her and tried to not think of the only word that started with L- that fit the context of what she was saying.

It hurt to know that the girl he loved... loved someone else (Even if that someone was a complete bastard that she probably hated now as much as she hated him).

Clarke continued, not noticed Wells' facial expression of mixed disgust and longing. "But now he's a stranger with motives I don't understand and everything has changed."

Once she was done, they both sat in silence for a while as they processed her words. Fixing them into the make up of their lives.

As the silence stretched on, Wells searched for something else to say. Finally he asked one more question. About something he had noticed earlier.

"Where is the kid with the goggles?"

Clarke shivered and raised a hand to her mouth. "Jasper was hit by a spear near the river. His attackers then took him. I'm going to rescue him as soon as I can see my way back."

Wells gasped before he managed to stutter out his main thought. "That could be dangerous."

"So is everything else here. I'm not going to leave him, just because of a little danger."

Her eyes flared with a determination he knew all too well. There was nothing more that he could say now that would make a hell of a difference.

She was just too stubborn. After a moment more of strained silence, she got up, handing him his jacket.

"Where are you going now?" Wells asked, desperation still in his voice.

"You ask way too many questions Wells. But to answer you, I'm going to bed. And tomorrow at first light, I'm going to save Jasper." Clarke remarked, her chin raised high as she headed back into the camp.

* * *

><p>The morning after her failed execution, Abby entered the main communication center. "Talk to me Jackson." She spoke as she crossed her arms.<p>

It was cold, though she wasn't sure if that was from her nerves or the heaters being turned off. They didn't have enough energy to spare on heat as the engineers tried to fix the breech. So heat had been turned to beyond freezing in all of the councils' working areas and homes so as to hide things from the uninformed.

Jackson looked at her, a frown edging across his face as it crinkled the lines around his eyes. "Rumors are spreading. Witnesses saw a drop-ship launch. It's only a matter of time until the people figure out that we send the hundred to the ground."

Abby grimaced. Something else to worry about. But for now she would have to keep her focus on more pressing matters. Such as the children set upon an unknown Earth. "Let the council worry about the people. I need you to focus on reestablishing communication with those kids. How many dark tiles?"

Jackson nods his acknowledgement of the wisdom of her words. "Twenty-three. We've been losing them at a steady rate all day." He paused for a second and then continued with his explanation. "Abby, these are different. Vital signs spike for a longer duration before a flat line. It looks like a pain response. This is what we'd expect to see with exposure to radiation."

Abby shook her head. It couldn't be. She still had hope. They had to be missing something. "I know what it looks like, Jackson. But there's another explanation. We just haven't found it yet."

"Chancellor on deck." A voice rung out with respect as the sliding glass doors opened behind them. Abby turned on the spot to see Thelonious enter, his wound still bandaged.

She had to stop herself from clicking her tongue in irritation. He still wasn't supposed to be out of bed yet. But then he had always been too stubborn for his own good. Instead she kept silent as she noticed the hope in his eyes. It soon faded however when he saw that his son's bracelet was one of the ones flashing 'terminated'.

"My son. We sent them down to die."

Abby moved so she was in front of him. Blocking the grey tiles from his view and catching his brown eyes with her own.

"No…we send them down to live. To go to earth to see if it was survivable so that all of us could live." She repeated exactly what he had said himself four months ago.

He needed to remember why they...why he had started all this. To remember the ultimate goal that had propelled their actions.

"Abby stop." Kane who had entered unnoticed so far stopped her with a sharp gab of his voice and hand.

He then turned to the Chancellor. "I know this is hard, But we don't have time for false hope. This space station is dying and Earth is not survivable. That is what the wristbands are telling us." His face seemed to glow with a triumphant glee even as his eyes stay serious and his mouth frowned.

Abby shook her head again. "We don't know what they're telling us yet." They couldn't just make assumptions. Not with what was at stake. False reasoning would be detrimental for everyone.

Not just the children down on Earth.

"Thelonious, listen to me. Please trust me. For all we know, those kids could be perfectly fine. Including Wells." Abby urged as Thelonious only stared at her.

Their children were still alive. She knew it. She could prove it to him. With enough time.

If he would just continue to give her more time. She would give he and the Ark, the world.

Thelonious sighed. "I hope you're right Abby. For now, we'll continue as planned. But keep me updated on the results and any more dark tiles."

He ordered his instructions briskly over his shoulder as he left with a click of his boots, a limp in his every step.

And Abby was left behind, standing in the cold control room as she tried to remember how to breathe.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wells decided to bury the kids from the drop-ship crash in an effort to forget the injustices of last night. Clarke's heartbreak and his wristband being gone.<p>

After he was done, he jabbed his shovel into the ground and collected their clothes (Dead kids' clothes. It made him shiver) to take back to the camp.

As he walked back to the drop ship, where Clarke was, he was stopped by one of Bellamy's cronies. "Hey, Where did you get the clothes?"

"Buried the two kids who died during the landing. They needed a proper burial and I needed to burn off some energy." Wells answered, hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

He was tired of picking fights.

"Smart. You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for-" The boy said as he reached for the jacket.

Wells moved out of his reach. Just because he was tired of picking fights, didn't mean that he would be a doormat.

"We should share based off need, just like back home."

"You still don't get it, do you Chancellor? This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." In front of him, Bellamy left the opening of a red tent, a gun in the waistband of his pants.

Sweat also dripped down his chest while bruises dotted his knuckles as if he had recently been fighting someone.

He looked over the situation for a second before grabbing one of the clothes from Wells. Who in turn jumped forward, ready to fight the bastard who had broken Clarke's heart. The crony in front of him however shoved him back and grasped the shoulders of Wells' jacket in tight grip. His face looking too angry for what was going on (It made Wells slightly scared).

Bellamy stopped him though before he could throw Wells back onto the ground. "No, no Atom. Atom hold up. You want it back? Take it."

Wells just stared at him as his eyes flickered to the gun sticking out of his jeans. Wells wasn't sure where he had got it, but he was sure that Bellamy knew how to use it. Or why would he carry it? Knowing that he can't be needlessly hurt, as he needed to be around so he could protect Clarke. Wells threw the clothes behind him. Forgoing the challenge in Bellamy's eyes.

But he did ask one question. "Is this what you want? Chaos?"

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy taunted as Graham handed him a shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head, wincing slightly as a sleeve brushed over his hand.

"I don't know? Maybe because it's against everything Clarke stands for?"

"Well I hate to break it to you Chancellor, but Clarke no longer speaks for me. What she cares about no longer matters."

Wells snorted, believing him instantly though there _was_ a strange emotion in his eyes that Wells couldn't name.

"Good because she used to care about you, but after last night, she'll hopefully never give you the time of-"

But he doesn't get to finish his statement as they both hear a girl scream.

Running quickly to the far side of the camp they catch Murphy holding a girl...over a fire.

She struggled, trying to free herself, but Murphy held her fast, a knife in his left hand. Noticing Bellamy, he grinned. Seeing his expression, the girl screamed again.

"Bellamy. Check it out; we want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us right? Figure it would look better if we suffered a little bit first."

"Let her go." Wells said, pushing him, as Bellamy stood there shell- shocked. After Murphy fell with a thump, he turned to Bellamy. "You can stop this."

* * *

><p>Bellamy stared back at Wells. Frozen with indecision and fear of what he started. He was also frozen because of the double plea he could hear in Wells' words.<p>

Bellamy could stop the chaos in the camp and the breaking of Clarke's heart if he would just speak up. If he would stop lying.

But he couldn't.

He had already set things in motion and would have to keep the ball rolling in the present. Or he won't be able to protect the ones he loved in the future.

Clarke and Octavia were more important then stability in the camp and defiantly more important then him looking good in the eyes of _Wells Jaha_.

So he smirked and continued to speak as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Stop this? I'm just getting started."

Murphy again took his words as if they were an unwritten invocation for violence and punched Wells.

"Fight. Fight. Fight." Graham chanted behind them, a look like a wild animal loose on his face. The others also cheered for the fight as their blood lust rose.

"Don't you see that you can't control this?" Wells asked as he punched Murphy back.

Murphy fell again but only for a spit second. He quickly came back up with his knife in his hand and a killing glint in his eye.

"You're dead."

"Wait." Bellamy held up at hand. He then looked at Wells before holding up a knife from his pocket. "Fair fight." He threw it onto Wells' feet.

But not before whispering in Well's ear. "No matter what I think of you. I'll give you that."

"I don't need your help." Wells backed away from him with a frown. Though he did pick up the knife.

Bellamy shrugged, "Fine. Enjoy your fight."

He backed up to give them more room and motioned for the others to also stay back. The teenagers agreed with nods and mutters.

Once he got a nod from Bellamy, Murphy instantly swung his knife in a jagged circle at Wells. "This and everything afterwards is for my father."

Wells dropped to the ground in a move Bellamy recognized from his training a cadet before getting his arm around Murphy's neck. "Drop it."

"Wells! What is going on?" Clarke asked as she came out of nowhere, shock on her face. "Let him go."

Wells did but by pushing him into the dirt. Murphy in response went to jump him again but Bellamy yanked him back. "Enough Murphy. It's over."

He then stared at Clarke for a second before moving his eyes to Octavia who stood behind her. "Octavia. Are you better now? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Octavia nodded, a worried look on her face.

"Where's the food?" One of the kids asked, noticing what they had missed under the excitement of last night's rain.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn answered as he appeared behind Clarke.

"What the hell happened? You promised to get those supplies _Princess_." Murphy sneered.

'Don't call her that." Bellamy glared at him before turning to Clarke (Though he made sure to only look at Octavia).

"You are not allowed to go after Jasper. He's dead by now and we can't be going on a wild goose chase to get him. There are more important things to do here."

"Dead? Was he wounded more seriously then you said earlier?" Wells asked her, a concerned look on his face.

Clarke scoffed and raised an eyebrow, an unreadable expression on her face. "He was attacked with a spear. Of course it is serious."

"Attacked by who though?" Wells asked, his hands clinching his now empty wrist.

"It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn muttered as he leaned back against a tree.

Clarke nodded. "It's true. Everything we know about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors."

"Ha." Murphy snorted. Everyone turned to look at him. He only looked at Bellamy though, confusion on his face. "You don't actually believe them do you?"

Bellamy nodded. "I don't know. Do you believe me? Because I was there and I saw the same thing. Someone hit Jasper with a spear and there was a skeleton in the forest. We're not alone and whoever it is knows how to fight. We'll need to learn how to fight back so we can survive."

"And we can. With people here we know that we can survive this place. Radiation won't kill us." His Princess…no Clarke backed him up as she spoke her convictions. Passion in every ounce of her voice.

"But the grounders might." Finn the sunshine guy that Bellamy just loved to death now spoke up in dispute.

"So we'll need to start taking precautions. That's doable." She answered him, turning to Finn so as to avoid Bellamy's eyes. As she did she noticed Finn's left arm and more specially what wasn't on his left arm.

"Wait. Where is your wristband?"

Finn snorted. His eyes grim as he stared up at Bellamy. "Ask him."

Clarke's breathe caught as she does. "How many?"

"Twenty four and counting." Murphy answered for him.

Clarke seems to be frozen for a second before she begins speaking. Contempt in her every word. "You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That is why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them, you're killing us."

Bellamy shook his head. She couldn't scare the kids. He needed them to be behind him. So after a moment he started another speech.

"We're stronger then you think. Don't listen to her. She was one of the privileged." (Once again Bellamy was lying. Well not about Clarke being privileged, because she had been. But about him caring about it).

It seems the lies would have to keep coming.

"If they come down here, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. We can learn to fight and protect ourselves. That wristband on your arm. It makes you a prisoner, and we are not prisoners anymore! They say that they will forgive your crimes. But I say that you are not criminals! You're fighters, survivors. The grounders should worry about us."

"Yeah. Yeah." The others smiled and cheered. Ready as always to believe in his honeyed words and their own indivisibility.

Clarke next to him just stared horrorstruck. Hurt written across her face as bright as red marker from his newest betrayal. But she didn't dispute him.

She _actually_ doesn't say a word.

She just turned and walked towards the drop ship without looking at him.

* * *

><p>Abby pressed the bandage tight across Thelonious' chest. Smoothing it with her hands to make sure all the medicine would get down into the wound.<p>

"Why are you here Abby? We both know that you could have sent an apprentice to do this." Thelonious said as he breathed out in pain.

"Kane's planning a secret council meeting to vote on the culling. I need to know where you stand." Abby stressed as she washed her hands in the room's only sink.

"I don't have a vote. You know that." Thelonious sighed as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes fluttering to a close.

Abby shook her head. "They listen to you Thelonious."

Thelonious laughed. "Well you don't."

"I do when you agree with me." Abby teased. Hoping to lightening the mood and convince him to join her side.

He doesn't. "Abby the CO2 scrubbers are already failing. The symptoms of oxygen deprivation are everywhere and worst of all in the children. They'll die first." He sounds even more pained then before at that thought. Which is understandable.

Abby's a doctor and had been treating the people he mentioned for months. All with similar cases created by the lack of oxygen. She knows how truly horrible it all is.

But it's not a good enough reason to kill hundreds.

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Apparently I do. Unless we act to reduce the population, everyone on board this space station will be dead in four months."

Abby sighed. "We have acted. We put a hundred kids on the ground. We need to give them time-"

"There are seventy-six kids on the ground Abby. Twenty four of them, including my son are already dead." Thelonious closed his eyes when he was done speaking as if he couldn't bear to look at her determined expression a second longer.

"I don't think so." She placed her hand on his arm, hoping to give him comfort and bring him back to alertness.

He shook her off. "But you have no proof."

She leaned forward to speak again, but was stopped as he placed a hand up that begged her for silence.

She gave it to him though frustration was banging holes into her veins. He was the Chancellor after all.

"Please…stop. I understand your need to have hope for Clarke, but I am the Chancellor of the Ark and hope isn't enough. Not when the end of the human race is at stake."

Before she can even begin to refute that cheery statement; there was a knock on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Kane asked as he entered, his ever-present frown on his face.

The Chancellor raised his hand and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as Abby spoke again.

"Hope is everything and the Chancellor I voted for. He knew that." She got up off of her stool. "I'm done here."

She left, making sure to bang the door shut before walking away from the med center and corrupted council members and towards...the maternity ward.

Staring at the babies, she tried to imagine Clarke with one. If she survived Earth and the entire birthing process that was.

"Abby? What are you doing here?" Abby turned to see Callie walking towards her with a smile, a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Abby quotes back at her, hoping to hide her intentions for a little while longer.

"My friend just had her baby but don't try to deflect me. I've known you for too long and I know when something is bothering you. What is going on? Is it the Chancellor? Or is it something else?"

Deciding that she really did want to share her secret with someone and that she could trust Callie (If no one else) Abby drew her aside. Thankful that new births (And the nurses that inevitably come with them) were rare where they were. They would be able to keep their privacy.

"You can't tell anyone."

"What?"

"Anyone…you have to promise me."

"Abby what's going on?"

"Just promise me. If you want to help you have to promise." For her to share, she would have to have an unbreakable promise of commitment from Callie.

"Okay, okay I promise to not tell anyone. On my honor and my last breathe of air."

Callie promised with the saying that had replaced 'cross my heart and hope to die' in the children's book of old.

"It's Clarke…she's...pregnant."

Callie gasped, her hands fluttering to her temples. Once there, she rubbed at them as if she was developing a headache. "On Earth? Oh God how did that happen?"

Abby laughed and gave a slight smile. Humor finally making itself known in her breast. "Now I know you don't need a diagram."

"No, I just meant…who? Who got her pregnant?"

"That I don't know. But now you know why I've been stressed and why it's critical that I get down to Earth. I need to be there when she gives birth. She'll need a doctor with experience and medical supplies."

Callie nods. "Of course but you know that it could take months for the Chancellor to make a positive decision."

"He doesn't have months. Besides I have back up plans if it takes him too long but I hope that I won't have to use them. There are not exactly legal."

Seeing the decisive look in Abby's eyes, Callie shivers. "We'll both hope he hurries then. And until then I'll help you keep an eye on Clarke."

"Thank you." She thanked her before turning to leave. She had spent too much time away from her job and needed to leave before she was discovered.

"Abby?" Callie called after her before she could take more then a few steps.

"Yes." Abby turned back, looking over her shoulder at her.

"Trust in your daughter. She's strong. One of the strangest people I know." At that Callie smiled, before continuing.

However, tears gathered in her eyes as she imagined the hardships Abby and Clarke would both have to face in the future.

"If there had been any way to nomination someone to have the first baby on Earth, I would have picked her. She'll make a wonderful mother."

Abby nodded back, her face unchanged. "I know, but it being the first on Earth is what concerns me."

* * *

><p>Clarke quickly shoved supplies haphazardly into her bag as she panted and cried. It seemed that her promise to never cry over a boy had long flew out the window. Though when she had made that promise she hadn't met Bellamy yet. She hadn't known the amount of emotion another human being could invoke in her by just existing yet.<p>

When the door opened she looked up hoping and praying that it wouldn't be Bellamy.

She doesn't want him to see her weak and losing it. He had lost that privilege last night. But her concern was for nothing as it was Wells in the doorway.

"There you are. When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it."

He spoke to her as if her heart hasn't been broken again for the second time in the span of two days. As if the only thing she was worried about was bloody supplies.

"I know but right now, my new focus is Jasper." She snapped at him as she turned to leave. She was stopped by the cut on his arm. Because of her medical training, she finds herself grabbing at it.

Wanting to help him for a split second before she remembers again all that he has done. Before she remembers that he had a part in her father's death.

When she does remember, she drops his arm as if burnt by it.

He sighed in response. "It's just a scratch."

"You're making friends fast. Keep it covered, it could get infected." Her doctor training just won't go away. Even in relation to him.

Turning again towards the door, this time she noticed his book bag (So much better then hers). She felt a small moment of jealousy before she snapped out. "Nice pack."

"Yeah seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute. Figured that we could use it to carry out Jasper."

"Good. Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us." Clarke will not have him near her. The murderer of her father will not be near her child. Ever.

"My ankle's fine." Wells exclaimed as if that was the only problem holding her back from accepting him.

"It's not your ankle Wells. It's you." She tells him as she climbs down the latter. She tells herself to use each rung and three points of contact. She has to remember that now.

It would be very bad if she fell. For her and the baby.

"You came back for reinforcements and I'm gonna help." Wells' jaw tightened as he disputed her claim childishly.

"Clarke he's right. We need him. So far no one else has volunteered." Monty appears out of nowhere as he enters the drop ship.

Clarke sighed. "I'm sorry Monty but you're not going either."

Monty instantly jumped forward, his hands grabbing for her. "Like hell I'm not. Jasper is my best friend."

Clarke moved back a step. "You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering."

"So?" Monty pressed his lips together, determination in every line of his face and not an ounce of understanding.

"So food and communication. What's up there is going to save us all." She pointed at his head, indicating his mind.

"You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." Clarke promises as she looked towards Finn, who had just entered the lined doorway.

"Hey. You ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown at pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet." Finn states.

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Monty asked, disbelief in his voice.

Clarke touched his arm, holding him back from doing anything rash. "That's not going to happen." She stressed before turning on Finn herself.

"Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer, you're really just a coward."

She walked pass him but is stopped by his next words. Words that hit her back like knifes.

"It's not an adventure Clarke. It's a suicide mission. You know that and so does lover boy. Why do you think he tried so hard to convince you not to go."

"Well I don't care what you or he says. I will save Jasper. Because you know what? He would have done exactly the same thing if it had been one of us."

She then left, her heart beating in double time. Everything had suddenly gotten emptier and more complicated since she had came down to Earth. It definitely wasn't like her dreams had told it would be.

* * *

><p>Bellamy moved the rag slowly across Octavia skin as blood ran down in droplets, darkening her tan.<p>

"I still don't know what the hell that thing was. But it sure did a number on you." He muttered as she winced back, her teeth clenched tight together in pain.

"The others said it looked like a giant snake. But that's not the point. What did you do to Clarke? And what the hell is going on? You're now saying that you used her and that she's overly privileged. But just yesterday you were singing her praises and totally in love. You're not bipolar so what gives?" Octavia snapped at him as her hand stopped him from moving away.

Wanting her to stop, he snapped back. "You suddenly care about Clarke's well-being now, do you?"

Octavia threw her hair over her shoulder and snorted. "Of course I do. She saved my life and I hope that someday we can be friends. I realized yesterday that she can't help her background any more then I can and that she's nice. Nicer then I deserved, considering how I treated her. But stop deflecting and answer the damn question."

"I-I…It's nothing you need to worry yourself about. What I did or didn't do with Clarke is moot point anyway. You could have been killed yesterday."

Bellamy pointed that out as remembered again the panic as he had searched blindly through the black water.

"And she would have been if Jasper hadn't jumped in to pull her out." A voice uttered behind him. Bellamy turned to see his pr-…Clarke.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too." Octavia jumped up to join them but hisses before sitting back down on her rock, her hand pressed hard to her ankle.

Bellamy placed his own hand on her shoulder to keep her down. "No. No. No way. Not again."

"He's right, loath though I am to agree with him. Your leg's just going to slow us down. I'm actually here for him." Clarke spoke up after running a concerned look over Octavia, her voice as cold as ice.

Bellamy smiled, realizing an opening to put even more distance between them (He is nothing if not through in any goal he sets. Even this one).

He instantly turned his surprised smile into a full-blown smirk before she can notice.

"Really Princess? Want more of last night? And here I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me."

Clarke backed up, disgust evident on her face. "I can't but I hear you have a gun. And I'll use anything to help Jasper."

Hearing that, Bellamy reached down and pulled up his shirt to show her his _gun_. Reacting unconsciously to the urgency in her voice.

It was hard not to want to do everything in his power to help her. Habits created over the course of months and ingrained into one's very heartbeat didn't just die after one measly day. Even if he wanted them to or needed to pretend like they had. She just looked at it (Not noticing his tortured face) and avoided his eyes again. "Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because you want the others to follow you. And right now they're thinking only one of us is scared." Clarke smirked, knowing she had him trapped.

She had always known him pretty well. But not well enough. She didn't understand his motives of the last few days at all. Or that he was going to use his weapon as an excuse to be near her without it seeming like he still had feelings for her (Which he did because she was_ Clarke_ and he was _Bellamy_. He was practically programmed to feel what he did for her.)

"Murphy come with me. Atom stay here. My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" Bellamy asked as he pulled Atom close to him by his shirt.

"I don't need a babysitter." Octavia scoffed behind them as Atom nodded frantically.

"Just like I didn't need one yesterday but it happens." He then turned back to Atom. "Anyone touches her, they answer to me."

Atoms nodded again. His eyes serious.

"Good. Let's go." Bellamy called back to Murphy as he followed a rapidly walking Clarke.

Murphy stopped him with his knife on the shoulder. Bellamy immediately paused, his muscles tense. Ready to fight if he needed to.

But Murphy _only_ had a question to ask. Thank God.

"Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh? You spoke against this yesterday if I remember correctly."

"We're helping because the Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is too, they'll never come down." More lying. He's getting rather good at it.

(Which would be something he would normally be wary of but now because of his circumstances he finds himself thankful instead. It's a strange world here on Earth).

"I'm getting that wristband off her so that we never have to think about the Ark again."

"Nice but are you planning to cut off her hand to get it? Cause Princess isn't going to give it up without a fight."

Bellamy looked away and gritted his teeth. The thought of anyone trying to hurt Clarke (Especially Murphy who had no mercy) put him on edge. "I know. That's why I have the gun."

He didn't clarify how he would use it though, so Murphy who got the wrong impression entirely, smirked.

* * *

><p>Later as they were walking through the woods, Bellamy stopped Clarke and spoke what had been running in circles through his mind all day.<p>

"No one has ever survived a spear through the heart. Whose to say Jasper did? His screaming could have been right before he died."

He waves his gun unconsciously to underline point. Not even realized it was in his hand until Wells says something.

"Put the gun away Bellamy."

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Always ready to pick a fight Murphy speaks up, pushing Wells to the ground like a kindergarten in a sandbox.

Clarke gets into the middle of it right away. Brave as always. "No one is going to do anything, because he won't hurt me."

"I won't? Do you truly believe that princess?" He had already hurt her emotionally, so why didn't she believe that he could be cruel? Did she still believe in him? If so why?

"Yes because no matter how despicable you are, you're not a murder. And that is what it would take to get this bracelet off."

Bellamy swallowed as he remembered Jaha falling back. Blood blooming like a flower upon his chest. "Not a murder? That you know of Princess."

She shrugged in response. "Jasper screamed because he was moved. If the spear had hit his heart directly, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

He grabbed her wrist before she could move away. "As soon as you take this wristband off we can go. You're right in your assumption that I won't murder you but I can do other things."

She yanked herself free with a twist of a wrist and a kick to his shin. "Like what? Scare me with that gun? The only way the Ark is going to to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

He smirked. He did love it when she fought back. "_Brave Princess_."

"Don't call me that! You lost that right when you stomped all over my heart in your pursuit of a good time."

"Now Princess, you know you had a good time too."

He remembers her whispered words and moans like a stab to the heart. It was painful to remember that once treasured memory now (_Now_ that he'll no longer have it _ever_ again).

"I don't think she did**.** Now you call this a rescue party? We should split up, so we can cover more ground. Clarke come with me." Finn appeared from behind the trees, a determined look upon his face. And eyes that lingered on Clarke. Proving Bellamy's guess correct that Spacewalker had a crush on Clarke.

"She's not going with you anywhere." Bellamy stated as he moved towards spacewalker, a frown on his face. Ready to protect her from the immediate threat.

But she doesn't agree with his idea of who is a threat apparently, as she snapped at him. Fire in her blue eyes again.

"Stop. That's another right you lost. You're not allowed to make decisions for me. I can take care of myself." Clarke finished speaking and then left with Finn. Leaving Bellamy alone.

With two people that he wouldn't trust to get him water if he was in the middle of the Sahara dessert.

And also leaving him with the urge to punch another tree. But he doesn't. Though it's a close thing.

* * *

><p>Clarke and Finn continued to walk ahead as Bellamy and Wells watched them and Murphy trailed behind.<p>

"Guess we have got more in common then meets the eye, huh?" Bellamy stated into the silence as a bird sang above them.

"We have nothing in common." Wells grumbled as he swatted ferns and branches out of his way.

"No?"

"Both of us came down here to protect someone that we love and we both want the same girl. Or I should say I did want and you still want the same girl."

Wells stops and glared at him. "What's your deal? How could you use her like you did? You know her. You know how pure she is. How good. And you ruined her."

Bellamy nodded at him, knowing his statement to be true. Even if he doesn't like it.

"She'll bounce back. She's stronger then you think. But let me ask you this. How could you turn her father in? That destroyed her more then anything I've ever done believe me. I saw the results."

Wells shook his head, his face suddenly ten shades lighter. "I'm didn't-"

Bellamy held up a hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear your excuses. But for what it's worth your secret is safe with me. Course for you it's worse. She'll never forget what you did. Someday in the future she'll forget about me. I'm just a blimp on the radar."

"I'm a blimp too trust me."

Bellamy snorted in response as he walked on ahead. His bitterness and anger towards himself redirecting itself towards Wells.

Though even he knows that Wells doesn't deserve it, he dashes his carefully created hopes.

"No you're not. You're something that she pretends to not even see."

* * *

><p>As they strolled within the trees close to the river, Finn started a conversation out of nowhere.<p>

His voice carefully pitched so it would carry to Clarke's ears even over the sound of the waterfall ahead.

"I've been thinking about Mount Weather. How come they didn't attack until Jasper crossed the river? It's not like we were being quiet and they didn't know we were there."

"They waited for us to cross. The river's a boundary." Clarke spoke, as enlightenment lit up her features.

"Which means Mount Weather is off limits." Finn answered, dismay darkening his.

"How are we going to get those supplies? What are we going to do for food?" Clarke mused, her fingers touching her stomach.

"Hunt I guess?" Finn answered as he noticed her gesture. Just like he did anything that dealt with Clarke but he doesn't understand this one.

It's another thing he'll have to file under his 'to be found out later' list.

"Do you know how to string a bow or throw a spear?" Clarke asked, doubt evident in her voice.

"No but-look at that." Finn pointed at a crystal-clear part of the river they had not noticed in their adventure yesterday.

"Wow. Well, at least we don't have to worry about water." Clarke laughed. Smiling for the first time that day.

After awhile, they stepped into the water. "Oh, yeah." Finn exclaimed as he ran his hands in it. Feeling the chill as its crystal-clear depths showered his fingers.

Clarke noted his excitement but she didn't join in his fun. She only kneeled down to fill her water-skin. There were more important things to do then play in the water.

It was bad enough to be dehydrated at the best of times, but with her being pregnant she needed fluids more then food. Which she would also need soon.

Finn noticing her frown, splashed her to try and invoke a reaction. But Clarke only looked up at him with frustration, instead of joy.

"Come on, Finn we don't have time for this."

"Clarke, we've been hiking for hours. We need to take a break." Finn complained back, begging with his best puppy dog eyes.

But they have no effect on her because she had seen better in her time. From a guard and a mother desperate for her child. "I'll take a break when we find Jasper. Come on."

When he just leaned back lower into the water, Clarke stalked away from him until she noticed something…something disturbing.

There was a red liquid coating the rocks on the far side of the river. A liquid that looked a lot like…blood.

And on the ground (Also covered in blood) were Jasper's goggles. "Jasper. He was here. We should get the others." Clarke spoke as her fingers closed around the goggles.

Finn moved so he was near her before he touched the grass in front of them. His hand when it came up was wet with un-clotted blood. "We're close."

* * *

><p>After they got the others they followed the blood trail. Keeping silent until Murphy decided to complain.<p>

"Hey how do we know this is the right way?"

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy answered.

Wells rolled his eyes as he helped Clarke over a root. "It's call "cutting signs". It's a fourth year earth skill. He's good."

"Do you want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn whispered at them, his voice sharp.

He continued walking until he ran into a bush. Noticing a broken branch on it he stopped. He stared at it for a long time until Clarke came forward to kneel besides him.

Then he turned so he could share a concentrated look with her.

"Look. A way you could became forgotten." Bellamy whispered to a gasping Wells.

He again wanted to share his pain. He too hated how Clarke seem to have something with Finn now. (Even if it was mostly frustration and the bare beginnings of a friendship).

He opened his mouth to say something more when a distant moan echoed through the forest ahead.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked, his knife held up, ready in his hands. An unnerved expression prominent on his face.

"Now would be a good time to take back out that gun." Clarke mentioned to Bellamy as they all walked slowly forward. Knowing her to be right Bellamy clicks the safety off before continuing forward.

Once they cleared the trees, they saw the origin of the moans. It was Jasper tied up by vines to a tree. Blood ran in small rivers down his chest. His eyes were half closed as he cried.

"Jasper. Oh my God." Clarke spoke without thinking as she rushed to be closer to him.

"Clarke be careful." Wells reached for her arm. Concerned about how it seemed to only be Jasper there. Some_thing_ or Some_one_ had to have put him in that tree.

And the silence surrounding them did not mean that they were alone or that it was gone.

But Clarke didn't listen as she continued to move forward. The others quickly followed, herd instant taking over them in their fear. "Jasper?"

She didn't get to say more as on her next step she fell into a stake-covered pit.

Bellamy just managed to catch her hand as she fell in front of him, but just barely.

He then held on as he stared desperately into her eyes.

Clarke didn't have time to decipher the emotion in them, but she _was_ thankful for how tightly he held onto her hand.

She won't slip any time soon but he also wouldn't be able to hold on forever.

"Pull her up. Pull her up. Get her. Pull her up." Finn chatted as he moved to be directly behind Bellamy.

Once he was there, the others all helped to pull her up and out of the hole.

As they did, she fell onto Bellamy. Who then pulled her tightly against his body. He also rolled her over gently so that he was on top of her, his body pressing hers to the ground.

Once there he ran his hands over her body in ever widening circles as he checked for breaks or cuts. As cold and professional as if he was the prior doctor's assistant.

And Clarke was frozen just watching him as she tried to catch her breathe.

Because of her close focus, she noticed the exact moment when he reached her belly and the small curve he had missed in his passion-filled touches of the other night.

Bellamy's hands paused and everything else seemed to stop as his eyes stared into hers.

Clarke could make out the disbelief and surprise in his eyes as he gasped out two jagged words. "You're pregnant?"


	5. Author's Note and snippet

**Notes to Readers,**

**A reader kindly commented that I should let you guys know what is happening. So here's my note trying to do so and let you know what to expect for the foreseeable future. I _am_ putting this story on Hiatus for now. And I know those are the dreaded words that none wants to hear, but I think it needs to happen. By putting this story on break, I think that it will actually give me more motivation to work on the next chapter. Because by putting this on Hiatus, I have to face the fact this is officially unfinished. There is no back stepping and avoiding that I can do now. That means that I have to work on this, as I hate leaving things unfinished.**

**Eventually real life and my muse should stop getting in the way and I'll be back to writing up a storm. I promise. Once I have Chapter Four (Earth Surprises Part Two) written and the chapter after that, I will repost. That way both of us (You guys and I) should not have to face any kind of note like this again. I hope this note doesn't come as too much of a disappointment. I've been so thankful for all the support I have gotten so far and I hope I don't loose too much of it as I move forward with this story. Sorry for being a horrible author. See you guys soon.**

**-Stars May Fall**

**P.S. Since you can't just do an author's note on this website. ****I decided to posted a snippet of the beginning of what could be Chapter Four. It may drastically change by the time I re-post, but here you go. Hope you enjoy. [The style of it, is how I write drafts. Hope it makes sense].**

* * *

><p>"Clarke are you okay?" Finn asked and Clarke realized that he hadn't heard what Bellamy had said.<p>

Clarke pushed Bellamy off and answered him. "Get off of me. I'm fine. We need to get him down."

"I'll climb up there and cut off the vines." (Finn)

"Yeah. Yeah I'm with you." (Wells)

"No. Stay with Clarke." (Finn)

"I can take care of myself." (Clarke)

"I'll watch her. You guys go." (Bellamy) Clarke shivered as Bellamy spoke his dark eyes on her. She knew he would talk to her as soon as the others were gone.

"I don't trust you." (Finn)

"And I'm so glad that you've finally decided to become direct about it. Just so you know I don't trust _you_ either. Not that it matters. What does matter is what Clarke wants."

'Bellamy can watch me. Now you three go, we need to get Jasper back to the camp as soon as possible."

Once they were truly gone Bellamy repeated his words from earlier. "You're pregnant?" (Bellamy)

"Yes I am. What's it to you?" Clarke kneeled on the ground and run her fingers through the leaves not meeting his eyes.

"Maybe…the fact that you're carrying my child?" (Bellamy)

"Who says that it's yours?" (Clarke)

"Don't try and pull that on me Princess. I was there with my mother remember? I know the different stages of a pregnancy. You can't be more then four months along." (Bellamy)

"So?" (Clarke)

"So...I _can_ do the math Princess and I can remember clearly the _many_ nights on which that baby could have been conceived." (Bellamy)

"So can I but that doesn't mean anything. You said it yourself that you were just using me. A baby doesn't change that." (Clarke)

"It changes everything because I was ly-" (Bellamy)

Growling occurs.

"What the hell was that?" (Wells speaking as he returns to Clarke's side).

"Grounders?" (Bellamy)

"Bellamy. Gun!" (Clarke shouts as a panther is running towards her) Wells shots it with the gun he steal off Bellamy.

"Now she's not ignoring you." (Bellamy to Wells)

Everyone took in a collective breath before heading back towards the camp, Jasper in tow.


End file.
